Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, and
by TeamJasper0897
Summary: Rumpleteazer and Mungo take in a small kit who was attacked by a pollicle But, Citro  kit  has a secret. And Macavity wants her dead for it... What will they do to protect the poor kit? rated T just in case... Adventure, Romance, Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rumpleteazer's POV**_

**I was walking around in the alleys far from the junkyard, Thinking about the fight me and mungo had earlier. All I want is to have a kit, but he objected as if I asked him if he would take me to Maacavity's hide-out. Ugh why was he so upset about it though? I jumped onto a window sill thankfully there was a TV on so I could at least distract myself. Until the human turned to the music station, the song playing reminded me of me and Mungojerrie's life. It was a sweet song, it went like this- **

**Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?  
Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck?  
Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost?**

**I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words**

We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

I've been here so long, I think that it's time to move  
The winter's so cold, summer's over too soon  
Let's pack our bags and settle down where palm trees grow

I've got some friends, some that I hardly know  
But we've had some times, I wouldn't trade for the world  
We chase these days down with talks of the places that we will go

We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand...until you hold my hand

I'll show you mine if you show me yours first  
Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse  
Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words

We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage  
If love is a labor I'll slave till the end,  
I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand

Swing life away, Swing life away, Swing life away, Swing life away.

**Like I said it was pretty good, It made it worse though... I lessened till the human trurned it off and left the room. I jumped inside the open window to search the house for anything that caught my eye. I skimmed through the living room,**

**"Guess I'll just snag the remote control" I sighed and put in in the bag around my shoulder.**

**I jumped out and started to go into an alley when something caught my eye. A figure.**

**"Hello?" I didn't want to anger the other cat, but then a snarl ripped through the still figure. It wasn't a cat, it was a pollicle! Uh-Oh. I stood very still. Maybe he wont notice me if I just stay still. Just then a large wind made tummble down, the pollicle ran at me, Full charge. **

**"AAAAAHHHHH" I screamed and ran. I pushed and pushed around a corner, Crap DEAD END! speaking of witch it might be a statement of my fait right now. The dog ran about the corner. "BARK BARK BARK!" He just got the tip of my tail when I crushed against the wall squeezing my way between the dog to escape, My breathing cut off for few seconds. I got out around the time my lungs couldn't take it. I ran down Victoria Grove to my humans home and sleeked through the cat door.**

**"Thank Everlasting Cat!" with that I licked the blood from the place he bit it. I stayed at the house that night. In the morning, my human girl, Kierstan picked me up "Where have you been, Saddie?" she put some food n my bowl. and her brother came down the hall, "Hey Stevie, Saddie's home."**

**"Hey Stevie, Saddie's home." Kierstan smiled happily "But Riley's not." Mungo's human name sucks. We never tell anyone of our human names. We are Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer!**

**"That's cool, I'm headed to Chesee's house, tell mom." he patted me on his way out.**

**I got up and hugerly ate the food from the blue bowl with a dotted pattern. After I got up and snuck out of the hose to go to the junkyard to talk to Mungo when once more I saw a figure, But it was on the ground, it was a kit. I ran to it. The kit was coughing and was covered in blood, "Oh everlasting, Can you tell me your name?" **

**she sputtered " C-Citro."**

**"What happened?"**

**"P-Policle-" she winced and closed her eyes. I checked her pulse. She was alive. I picked her up in my mouth.**

**"Com On, I'll help you." I ran to the junk yard, I had to go through the back entrance since we wore on the other side of town. I saw Mistoffelees. I forgot he practiced magic in the back. As soon as he saw me he ran up to me.**

**"I'll get Jenny-" and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Wonderfull. I didn't want to be alone. I walked towered the front, for Munkustrap. I saw him talking to Tugger.**

**"Flirting with the kits its-" I stopped him mid-sentence "Munk..." I said muffled by the clump of fur hanging from my jaws. **

**"Rumple wha-" I interrupted again, after placing her on the floor. "I was walking and found her, She talked, a policle atacted her. She's still alive. Misto went to get jenny." **

**And right on Que he appeared with her. I collapsed on the floor, exhausted.**

**"Oh My! She's injured quite badly, I'll take her to my den, Misto would you please get Jelly?" He nodded and vanished. I walked with Jenny to her den. This time she carried Citro. when we arrived she lay=ed the kit in blankets.**

**"She needs cleaned-" Jenny exclaimed as she looked at her, soaked in blood. "I'll do it." I offered she looked at me thankfully as she examined the bone structures. As I finished, I noticed her fur a beautiful white coat with a black stomach and chest, and cute little orange feet. I yawned and finished licking the last of it off. Jenny pointed to another bed of blankets and I lay=ed down as Jelly came in with bandages they both started wrapping her up as I drifted off thinking about Citro and Mungojerrie.**

=========================================================================== hey! I know I have another story but when my computer crashed and I had this idea, Its not a one-shot it'll be a good story! I 3 Rummpleteazer and Mungojerrie! It Seams Teazer likes this kit. Mungo and Rumple are Mates in this story, I hope you like it so far.

Song was Swing Life Away. I don't own the song. its by Rise Against youtube vid link- 

**.com/watch?v=i4eCT1iuxNY **

go to it, its awesome ;) I thought it reminded me of the twos relation ship, I think I'll do better on this story. I'm soooooooo happy! This means I need to watch CATS again! XD

Jelicle Quote of the day... " Then the family will say, 'It's that horrible cat!'... "


	2. Chapter 2

**Rumpleteaser's POV**

**I woke up quickly processing what just happened, It'd had only been a 10 minute nap. I looked at Jelly who was muttering to herself something about Jenny-Any-dots needs to hurry and get some stuff.**

**"Hey, Jelly why don't you let me watch the kit while you go to sleep" I offered. She looked tired anyway.**

**"Okay, but let the poor thing rest, she hasn't talked but she's close to it."**

**"I can handle it and if I have Any problems get Jenny, you, or Munkustrap." I sighed**

**She nodded and smiled as she trudged out of the den, I looked over to the small kit. I watched her breathe, I don't know why but it made me smile. She stirred around and I got up to stroke her fur back, saying coos of 'shhh' or 'it's okay...' Citro was so adorable just like all the other kits but I feel as if...she's...speacial. Just then Mungojerrie entered the room.**

**"Teazah, I've missed you. I heard what happened." He looked over to Citro.**

**"I've missed you too Mungo, She told me her name."**

**"What is it?" she asked head cocked to the side, it made me giggle.**

**"As curious as Tugger? It's Citro." I replied still giggling**

**"Citro...I like that name, she's adorable." I stopped giggling realizing he said that.**

**"I know, I feel the same way."**

**We took our attention to the kit on the pile of blankets, She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She blinked at us then spoke. **

**"Y-Your that qwueen who swaved m-me." then she looked at Mungo**

**"W-Who are **_**you**_**?" she looked scared.**

**"This is my mate Mungojerrie,He wont harm you. Promise." I reassured**

**"Hey I'll be right back, I'm going to get munkustrap" Mungo said and went out of the den.**

**"Who's Mwunkuskrap?"**

**"Munkustrap." I corrected "Is the Jelicle protector. Jelicles are a tribe of other cats." **

**"Jellycals? dwid I say it wight?"**

**"No, but it's okay...Who are your parents?"**

**she teared up a bit "Gwone!" she cried after saying the one word.**

**"Shhh, it's okay. do you know what happened to them?"**

**"Policals gwot them befwore me.." she hushed down a bit.**

**"Awww, it's okay sweetie" I nuzzled her and embraced her.**

**"Whas your name?" she said in my fur**

**"Rumpleteazer."**

**"RubbleCheeser?" she looked up at me "Thats a fwunny name!"**

**"No, Rumple-Teaser" I said it slowly for her. "Just call me Teaser"**

**"Teasah." she says it just like Mungo dose. I giggled a little and held he in my arms.**

**"Hwow menny is in your twibe?" she looked up questionably.**

**"A whole bunch, some adults, some teens, and some just. like. you."**

**She smiled then Munk came in.**

**"Teaser is she okay?" **

**"Ask her yourself..." I replied**

**"Hwi Munkytra-Munkustrap... Munkustrap!" she giggled a bit.**

**"Old Deuteronomy would like to meet you...Whats your name?"**

**"Citronella, Citro fwor swort who's he?"**

**"Okay Citro, Old D, is my father. He wants to know who you are and where you came from"**

**"Okway, Bwut Teasah hwas to be wit me."**

**"That's fine" Munk replied and lead all of us (Mungo too) to Old D where everyone was going to meet her too. We walked through a pipe aka, Misto's favorite hang-out, out to the yard. Citro gasped.**

**"What is it?" I whispered**

**"So Meany others!" she whispered back amazed. "Who's that?" she said looking at Tugger.**

**"His name is Tugger"**

**"Who's that?" **

**"Alonzo"**

**"what abwot her?"**

**I sighed "Boomby"**

**she would have asked more but Old D appeared. and she was shocked at the big lug of fur before her. He sat down and smiled,**

**"Hello little one."**

**"Hwi."**

**"So what is your name?"**

**"Citronella, Citro for swort."**

**"What happened to you?"**

**she glanced a me and I held her paw and nodded. "Fwom the begwining?"**

**"Go on ahead."**

**"Ok, I wiv on th stweets, my momma and dada wore killed by Policles becawse dad diden't dwo what this mwean big cat swaid. Then the policles went aftor mwe and hwurt me. but then Teasah swaved me." she cried a little but in all she did good.**

**"Do you know the big Kitty's name?"**

**"He wasent a kitty, He wuz a cat and he wuz mean and red. I think it started wif a M or a W."**

**"I see...You may stay here in the jelicle tribe," He smiled at her. "If anyone wants to take in Citro, Please riase your paw in the air"**

**At the same time me and Mungojerrie raied our paws, Then Citro said**

**"I agree wif Mungo and Teasah!"**

**"But Old D, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser aren't fitted rig-"**

**"I have you know, Boombalurina, me and Teaser are goin' have a kit soo eaitha way your out of luck on that." I stared at Mungo, He didn't want me to have a kitten, or did he?Maybe I misinterpreted the fight we had Thr other day. **

**Boomby shut her mouth after Mungo said that.**

**"Okay, so Mungojerrie and Teaser will take in Citro." Old D said, he almost dismised us when Citronella interrupted,**

**"Old D?" she asked,**

**"Yes little one?" **

**"Swince everywons here can I meet them all?"**

**"Of Course, everyone come introduced themselves to Citronella" ****Old D said **

**everyone came up to her one by one they said there names**

**"Demeter,"**

**"Jellylorum"**

**"Jenny, or JennyAnnyDots."**

**"Alonzo"**

**"Tugger" **

**"Mistoffelees, or Misto." when he said that it looked like the kit melted, I nudged her.**

**"Coicopate"**

**"Tantommile"**

**"Cassandra"**

**"Guss"**

**"Asparagus"**

**"Skimbleshanks"**

**"Admetus"**

**"Tumblebrutus"**

**Then the kittens came trotting over tripping and tumbling**

**"I'm Electra"**

**"Hi, I'm Etcera"**

**"I'm Plato,"**

**"I'm Victoria" she giggled**

**"I'm Jemima."**

**"Pouncival, call me Pounce"**

**"Thank you for intwaducing yourselves to mwe." Citro said "Now I know all ov ywo."**

**"And we understand perfactly" replied Old D**

**"Okay Kit, you ready to go set up your bad?" Mungo asked Citronella smiling widely**

**"Yeah, lets go Mungo!" we laughed at how funny that sounded and then with that every one left to go to their dens aswell. Me and Mungo's den is near the back entrance. As soon as we entered she exclaimed a "Wow" in a fascinated voice.**

**"You like it?" Me and Mungo said in usion**

**"It's amazing!" she looked at us "How did you get of of this stuff!"**

**"Oh, um...If you look around the Junkyard good enough you'll find some cool stuff, ya know?"**

**"Cool I'm going to look around tomorrow..."**

**"Kay, so lets get you set up." he smiled and went to a pile of stuff and pulled out a pillow and a blanket, I walked over and pulled a dresser Dwore he through me the pillow and the blanket. [if you really want to know what it looks like watch Garfield and imagine the frame is a dresser Dwore] **

**"Here we go, hope on in! and if you need something just wake us up Okay Citro? And don't hesitate, go on ahead."**

**"Thanks, I really like you guys" she smiled and slipped in the dwore. **

**"I really like ****you****!" we laughed and said in usion then we all went to sleep.**

**This was really long...i guess, Next chapp soon! and sorry about Citro's speach, it improves... **** :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Rumpleteazers POV**

**I woke up a bit Early as I slipped out of Mungojerrie's arms. As soon as I slipped from his grasp I looked over my shoulder to make sure I didn't wake him but I crashed into a pile of junk. Citro looked up at me from where she WAS sleeping.**

**"Sorry Citro, I kinda tripped."**

**"MMMmmm Hmmmm." she replied tiredly**

**"So what do you wanna do today?"**

**"I don't know..."**

**"you should go play with the kits, I can walk you to where they usually are."**

**"Sounds fun!" she said excitedly**

**"Great" I looked at Mungo, "Just let me tell Mungo and we'll go."**

**"Yay!"**

**I walked up to the sleeping lump under the the red tattered blanket. I nudged it at first saying his name.**

**"MUNGO" I yelled after saying it normally seven times,**

**"I sware you can sleep three days in a row!" I said a bit loudly**

**"Do you have an idea how to wake him up?" I asked Citro**

**"Say something that'll startle him?" Not a bad idea...**

**"I have a idea...Mungo, I'm pregnant." I said it normally and I got a repliy immediately.**

**"WHAT?" he yelled "HOW TH-"**

**"I'm not pregnant I just want to tell you I'm taking Citro to play with the kits."**

**"Oh."**

**With that Citro said see ya and we were off, we walked to Jennyannydots, on the way we talked a bit.**

**"Jennyannydots watches over the kits, I'll probably be with Mungo if you need me, or just talk to Munkustrap if he's seen us. He likes to keep tabs on us..."**

**"Ok...Are the other kits nice?"**

**"Of course! I've watched them once...They love to play!" I hope there nice to her... I don't see why they wouldn't, **

**"Almost there...Citro if they give you trouble tell me kay?"**

**"Ok Teasah."**

**We walked up to Jennyannydots to find a rambunctious group of kittens on top of another cat. What the?**

**"GET HIM GUYS" Victoria shouted**

**"Come On! Get off guys!" came a muffled voice from the tom they ambushed. Me and Citro just stared.**

**"NO!" came from the kits,**

**"Why d- You know what?" the cat said "ROAR!" He jumped jumped up and scared the heack out of me, Citro, and the other kits**

**"AAAAAAAAAH" they screamed and started to run while he cased him, It was Misto.**

**"Um..." I spoke up "Why?" **

**He stopped and looked over at me "Oh." he muttered and brushed himself off "I kinda barbecued Tugger's tail and my punishment was looking after the kits while jenny took care of him, and when I came here and the kits found out Tugger's fan club convinced everyone to try to kill me."**

**"That makes more sense?, Misto can you also look after Citro then?"**

**"Sure, It's not like I can say no, anyways I don't mind."He smiled**

**"Cool, I'll be with Mungo. You know what to do." **

**Citronella's POV**

**Rumpleteaser leaned down kissed my forehead and told me "Be carful, I'll see you soon." **

**I'm. here. with. a. cat. who. is. absolutely. Gorgeous. I think I'm going to die of happiness! He turned towerd me "I'm Mistoffelees, Call me Misto. I'm Victoria's brother, Looks like every ones playing tag." he tilted his head towerd everyone "Let's go."**

**We walked up to everyone. "Okay Don't attack!" he shouted as everyone stopped playing to pounce on him.**

**"Hey look it's that new kit, Citro!" a tom kit said, he had a large brown patch oh his right eye.**

**"Ey your right Tumble! Wanna play Citro?" answered a all white kit.**

**"Um, Sure what do you wanna do?" I asked shyly**

**"Well, we was playing tag till MISTO INTERRUPTED!" this cat's name i remembered, Plato.**

**"Well, sorry! Your The ones who tried to eat me alive!" Misto retorted.**

**"WELL YOU HURT TUGGER!" another cat said her name I also knew. It was Electeria,**

**"Kits,kits,kits, I'm fine" A cat said behind them all. Tugger of course.**

**"TUGGIE" three queens ran and hugged his legs. **

**"Misty over here, just got steamed up and burnt my tail." he smirked at when he said 'Misty'**

**"My. name. is. . get used to it or you wont have a tail!" He said it so calmly for a threat.**

**"Calm down, Jenny says she needs to do some 'Stuff' so she told me to make sure you don't kill anyone."**

**"As if." he sneered**

**"Fine don't listen Twinkle-toes"**

**"You Know what, TUGGIE?"**

**"WHAT MISTY!" He shouted back.**

**"You ar-"**

**"STOP" I couldn't take it any more I shouted at both of the older toms. "You two need two shut up!" I looked at Mistoffelees "****You**** need to take a chill pill," Tugger started to laugh. I whipped my head at him "And ****you ****need to stop calling him mean names!"**

**They all stared at me, then someone poked me after like ten minutes and shouted **

**"YOUR IT!"**

**I looked around me while everyone ran giggling.**

**Tugger's POV**

**Did she really say that? Me and Misto sat, mouth open slightly. I looked at The young tom beside me and exclaimed "Wow." he looked at me and smiled**

**"You know I think I;m going to like this kit." he looked off in the distance.**

**"Whatcha thinkin 'bout?" I asked,**

**"Why so curious?" he sighed and answered my question "nothing,"**

**"Yeah, SURE" I love ticking Tux off, he gets angry so Early when the adult cats aren't around. Just then that kit, Citro came up to Misto,**

**"I can't catch anyone so, I'm just going to tag you." she poked Mistoffelees and ran off. Misty laughed and ran off.**

**Citro's POV**

**Everyone now ran from Misto, I hope this means we made up. I really want to befriend him, He seams nice. We all kept playing tag and one by one everyone parents showed up soon it was only Tugger, Victoria, Mistoffelees, and me. Tugger ran off then. Victoria turned to me, **

**"So want to join the ILTRTT Club?"**

**"the ILTRTT Club?"**

**"The I Love The Rum Tum Tugger club." she said proudly**

**"I don't like Tugger." she stared at me like I killed her brother. "He's to 'All that', I don't like it." I said it flatly and she looked at me as if I was nuts, Mistoffelees started rolling on the floor laughing.**

**"What's so funny?" I asked confused. **

**"Your the only other kit, other than me, who hates Tugger!" He said between laughing and rolling,**

**"Other than you?" I asked "But your not a kit either"**

**"He claims to be a teenager." Victoria said annoyed**

**"I just don't like Tugger"**

**"Who do you like in the junkyard?" She asked **

**"Ummmm, I like you..." I'm not sure... "And I like Misto, and... Jem, and I guess the other kits."**

**"Hear that?" Misto spoke up "A kit who doesn't like Tugger and likes me!" he started laughing, I don't want him to laugh! The worst is he's laughing at me! Uhg! Why am I not being taking seriously here!**

**"Why do you keep laughing at me!" I said angry and confused.**

**He stopped laughing, "I'm not laughing at you, I just think it's ironic." he smiled "I just... It's just...No one hates Tugger." **

**"Oh, Okay." I looked at the sky, It was becoming darker, I stood up " I better get going,"**

**"Bye Citro see you latter!" Victoria said.**

**Mistoffelees smiled "Bye Citro"**

**Rumpleteaser's POV **

**Me and Mungo went hunting before we we arrived home to a sleeping Citro. She was kicking around in her sleep. Me and Mungojerrie put our loot in a pile and got in bed.**

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

Yep ch. 3 yay! this just shows that Misto and Citro are friends and...lol they both hate Tugger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Citronella's POV**

**I yawned as I sat up in bed, I looked outside, cloudy today. I wonder what I should do today, Maybe walk around a bit or something. Ugh, But I can't stay in this den! It's too boring. I got up and walked over to Rumple,**

**"Hey Rumple," I poked her. "Teaser?"**

**She opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Hmm?" she asked**

**"I'm going for a walk so I can stretch out my legs, I'll be back soon." **

**She nodded "Be careful.." she spoke as she slipped back into dream world.**

**I crawled out of the den, being as quiet as possible, in case anyone else was asleep. I looked around at all the junk, food boxes, car/bike parts, gears, and other small or larger things. I crept down a small dirt path, trying to be sneaky...It doesn't work well with me. I laughed at myself, Me? Sneaky? that's as dumb as a Policle and a cat getting along! I looked down a minute at a small ball I nearly tripped on. It was fun to push back and forth, I started playing around with it. As I did this I started to slightly prance, Soon a full dance. I can dance? I guess any cat can dance though. I smiled wider as I began to sing very quietly,**

**"You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the cat who's kicking the coke machine  
I'm the one that's Meowing at you cuz I left late again**

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me**

You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse phsychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the cat you never get just quite what you see 

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me**

You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you  
You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the cat that's sweeping you off your feet

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!

Hey! Hey!

Get tangled up in me."

**-**  
**I felt like someone was watching me, or something. I can't put my paw on it... I glanced around. No one was there, The worst part of it was, I was by then WAY more deeper in the junkyard. And I was a little lost. Leaves rustled about in a distance. **

**"H-Hello?" I muttered, by this time I shivered a little.**

**Then something, a paw was on my shoulder. I froze, there was a slight breathing on my neck by my ear then it whispered,**

**"Boo!" I screeched. **

**"AAAAAAH!" Then I herd laughter, Misto's laughter!**

**"It's NOT funny!" I screamed at him, I ran off and crawled into a box, sniffling in the corner. Misto's head poked through the boxes entrance flaps about 2 minutes latter.**

**"How long was you watching me?" I demanded.**

**"Wow, even for a kit you get to the point." he smiled a little then frowned "I herd singing so I went to investigate, I got there 'bout almost the end." **

**I looked up at him, a little teary-eyed. He looked back,**

**"I'm sorry, really I am." He said it so sincerely, like a full grown cat. "I didn't think you'd cry..."**

**I sat up defensively "I am most certainly not crying, and I'm not that small of a kit."**

**"Sure, that's why ywo tawlk wike tiss swill." he chuckled slightly.**

**"Hey, only when I'm nervous, or a little scared." I smiled, "And I'm almost a teen."**

**"AL-most." he spoke, "But alass, thy is still a kitten!" what is this mid-evil times?**

**"So what's your talent." I changed the subject of age.**

**"I'm a conjurer. Ask Tugger..." he chuckled "Remember how I said I barbecued his tail?" he asked me.**

**"Yeah, when we formally met." I assured him.**

**He hesitated slightly before speaking, "Well...I..kinda electrocuted his tail."**

**I think I went wide-eyed. "Woah." I said clearly and soulless, "Your paws conduct electricity?"**

**He smiled "Yes, well I can do other things. But I have yet to learn."**

**"how did it start?...Your magic?" I asked amassed at the thought of being able of doing magic**

**"Well, It started out, with...Anger issues." He was trying to remembered, "I'd snap at anyone and everyone, even Munkustrap. It was a couple years back. about two. After 'Anger Issues' came violence. Tugger thought it was funny.," He smirked "Till he got scratched...Vicky had to keep away from me, Then my paws always seamed warm...They'd turn blue when I would get angry or when I was in a protective mode. Then I conducted electricity. Which explains the blue paw theory." He laughed at that.**

**"I guess that's when I was taken to Old D to see what was REALLY going on, he told me I was a 'Conjurer of sorts' and I can do magic." He hesitated a bit of the next sentence "I burnt my paws slightly the first time I conducted the currants..." Then he frowned "I guess the worst part besides mood-swings was not knowing what I was capable of during the time, I could have simply killed everyone...Or maybe it was not knowing what would happen next." He looked down a minute. after a while he looked up at me and went back to his old Happy-Like-On-Kat-Nip go lucky self. **

**"I think from now on, in the morning I'm going to take a walk." I giggled as I walked back down the old trail with Misto. **

**"I wouldn't be surprised if you see me any more then" he smiled back at me.**

**"Cool, meet you here every morning then...?" I asked hopefully.**

**"Yeah" He nodded.**

**We kept walking in silence, it was peaceful. I liked silence once and a while. I hummed after a while and to my surprise Misto started humming the song to.**

**"You know this song?" I asked,**

**"Yeah, It's one of my favorites as a little kit." I started to sing it;**

**Citro: You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why, you cant turn around and say good-bye  
All you know is when I'm with you I make you free  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea  
I'm singing... **

**Both: Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me**

**Misto: I'm not worried **'**bout the ring you wear  
Cause as long as no one knows  
That nobody can care  
Your fellin guilty  
And I'm well aware  
But you don't look ashamed  
And baby I'm not scared  
I'm singin... **

**Both: Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me**

**Citro: Won't give you money  
I can't give you the sky  
It better off if you don't ask why  
I'm not the reason that you go stranded  
We'll be alright if you don't ask me to stay **

**Both: Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me**

**Misto: You don't know how you met me  
You don't know why, you cant turn around and say good-bye  
All you know is when I'm with you I make you free  
And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea  
I'm singing... **

**Citro: Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me**

**Misto:** **Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me**

**Both: Follow me  
Everything is alright  
I'll be the one to tuck you in at night  
And if you want to leave  
I can guarantee  
You won't find nobody else like me**

**At the end of the song we laughed as we approached the junkyard. We were gone for a 'bout an hour, As we walked in Teaser and Mungo said 'See ya stripes!' in usion as they ran past me, Mistoffelees, and Munkustrap. **

**Munkustrap ignored it and went on with his morning rounds nodding to me and Misto. **

**"Hey Mistyoffelees." Tugger walked by.**

**"Mistoffelees." He stated, and ran after him.**

**I walked to the other kits who were talking, when I got there they all turned to me and showered me with questions. I couldn't understand them.**

**"WHAT? EVERYONE SHUT UP!" they hushed "What is everyone shouting questions at me? I can't even understand then!" **

**they looked around then Plato asked me,**

**"What's it like hanging out with a older cat!" **

**"Oh!, you mean Mistoffelees?" I asked**

**"Yeah."**

**"Um...I...Fun?" I said it almost questionably.**

**"WHAT DID TUGGIE SAY!" Electra asked. Loudly.**

**"Mistyoffelees," I answered covering my ears.**

**Victoria walked over to me "Hey, are you and Misto friends?" she asked**

**"Yeah," I smiled. "Lets play tag!'**

**"YOUR IT!" Victoria poked me and once again I tried to tag the faster kits.**

****

**Okay here is Part 4**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok guys...Uh the songs in the last chapter I forgot to put there names. I don't own them! The first one was Tangled Up In Me By Skye Sweetnam  and the second song was Follow Me By Uncle Kracker Here's two links for a youtube vid- 1. .com/watch?v=mJbpUQPqh8k2. .com/watch?v=tg4np7GUcSw 

And thank you to **Welsh Gem **you rock! here's sme cokkies! **OOO** and Thanks to **Raptoregg64 **you get cookies too! **OOO **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Citro's POV**

**Why are they so fast! I thought to myself as I lost another game of tag. I sat down on a junk pile.**

**"Someone not fast enough!" someone said in a mocking tone.**

**I wiped my head around and saw Cassandra licking her black fur. "So" I sneered annoyed by her presence.**

**"Aww, Don't get all worked up about it." She smerked "You should be greatfull your here."**

**"Why?" I asked still unhappy.**

**"No reason...You know your really discusting looking."**

**How dare she! Uhg! "And you look good?" I retorted with a snort.**

**"I bet your parents where ugly too." She slapped the words in my face.**

**No one talks about my parents like that, "Don't talk about my mom and dad!" I said loudly.**

**"Oh," she mused on "Mommy and Daddy was ugly then?" I teared up out of sadness and some anger, **

**"Shut up!" I said it my mind as a threat but it came out as a whimper.**

**"Awww, I bet they diden't even care for yo-" I diden't let her finish**

**"RAAAH!" I pounced on the older queen clawing her fleash.**

**"Munkustrap!, Jenny!, Someone HELP!" screamed a kit who walked by in time to see me shreed the queen.**

**I ripped open her stommach as she got a swipe at my face. The gash was to the middle of my eye to the corner of my mouth. I scratched her legs and bit her tail. As I tried to swipe at her se douged everyone and clawed my chest fleash out. The pain was harsh, A burning sinsation ripped through my whole body as she blew a punch in my lower gut. A got up and bit part of her top ear off. We scatched eachother untill a pair of strong arms pulled us away. I looked up to a grey striped tabby then over to Cassandra to see Alonzo and Skimbleshanks hold her back. Mistoffelees was also helping Munk, Oh Why did he have to see me like this?**

**"Now what happend here!" Munkustrap yelled as he handed me to Jennyannysots. Me and Cass couldent speak.**

**"Well?" He was impatient...**

**"I...erm...She!" I diden't know what to say. I cried. Munkustrap's face was hard...I winced in pain as Jenny cleaned my cuts and wrapped them. As soon as she was done I got up and ran tword Me, Teaser, and Mungo's den. Hearing Cassandra tell Munkus,**

**"She atacted me for no reason-" I ran into the den, thanking Everlasting Cat that Mungo and Teaser were out doing whatever the duo dose. I hoped in my bed and closed my eyes.**

**"Hello, Citronella?" A voice said. I looked up from my pillow to see Misto.**

**"Go away!" I cried.**

**"Munk wanted me to ask your side of the story." he said quietly waiting for my responce. I stayed in my bed, not saying a word.**

**"Come on, Citro." He reasoned "If it helps I wont tell annyone else."**

**"Yes you will!" I coverd my head with my blue and purple blanket**

**"Well, maybe Munk." He said "But no one else."**

**I sniffed. "Fine...No one else...Promisse?" I asked as I gave up to the tuxedo cat**

**"Yes." He smiled in victory. "So tell me what happen" He sat beside me in my bed and gave me is full atenchen.**

**"Well..." I hesataited, Hoping I wouldent get to nerviouse and start talking like a kit. " We gwot back from our walk and I started to pway tag with the other kits. I was it, But i'm not a fast runner, so soon everyone stwoped playing and I sat down." I paused not yet ready to continue.**

**"Okay, then what?" Misto pressed on patiently but anxsiuse.**

**"Well, Cassandra sat down behwind me and told me I wuz ugly." I sniffed "And that I got that trait from my parents!" I cried, "S-she said they diden't care about me! and I got so angry and I-I pounced on her!"**

**Misto nuzzled me affectionaly "Shhh.." he whisped a few times**

**"I hope I diden't hurt her!" I sobbed "She was being such a Bi*ch!" I yowled out, but coverd my mouth**

**"I have no clue where that came from!" I looked at Misto "Sorry,"**

**"Nah, I'm cool, growing up with Bustopher I heard him when he was angry." He smiled "It's not like I haven't said a few words to Tugger eaither..."**

**That made me laugh a bit. "So she smiles!" He exclaimed**

**"Shut up..." I said between giggles. I looked up at Mistofelees.**

**"I feel so bad!" I said "I diden't mean to hurt her, something came over me! I've never hurt another cat in my life!"**

**"Thats wierd." Misto's brows kitted together but soon came apart "I'm sure it was nothing." He shugged it off "And just so you know you got dammaged worse."**

**"Oh...I'm still going to go say sorry." I got up with the help of Mistoffelees, "Came you come with me?" I asked shyly**

**"Of Couse." He smiled as we went to look for Cassandra. When I found her she was with Munksutrap. I walked up a little scared as I looked at the queen. Munkus looked over at me,**

**"Citronella! Yo-" I cut him off by placeing my hand over his mouth and turned to Cass, She hissed**

**"What." she stated angry glaring at me with a look that could kill.**

**"Please, lissen to me...and don't scoff!" I said quickly "I'm SOOOOO Sorry!" I ranted "I don't know what came over me, I was so MAD and I-I couldent help it. I'm really really sorry, I hope I diden't hurt you that bad!" I looked into her eyes when I said this, and bit down on my lip.**

**Her face softend and she looked down. "No, Citro. I'm sorry I dident mean to say those things it was rude and unheard of. I'm asshamed at myself for going so low and picking a fight with you, I mean your still a bit of a kit. I't was rong. I'm Sorry. I got dumped by my Tomfriend and took it out on you." **

**I walked up closer to her and nuzzled her sympatheticly, "Friends?" I asked**

**She nuzzled me back, "Friends."**

**"Well, I guess that clears things up," Munkus started "But dont fight in..." Blah Blah Blah...I already knew what he wanted to say, Mistofelees ofered to walk me back to my den. We took the long way so I couldwalk around on my, still sore legs. It was quiet so I sang a song,**

**You´re better then the best  
I´m lucky just to linger in your life  
Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that´s right  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me  
Lets me know that it´s ok yeah it´s ok  
And the moments when my good times start to fade**

******You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed  
Sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile**

**Even when you´re gone  
Somehow you come along  
Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that  
You steal away the rain and just like that**

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of  
bed sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile

Don´t know how I lived without you  
Cuz everytime that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed  
sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head  
spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold  
buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile  
Ohh you make me smile  
**Ohh you make me smile  
**-

**I looked over to Mistoffelees. He looked at me and smiled.**

**"You know, You have a beautiful voice."**

**I blushed deeply. "I got my voice from my mother. She had a voice like an angel, way better than me."**

**"What was your mothers name?" He asked**

**"Crystal" I told him, "My father's name was Blaze. Quite oppiiste names really...ice and fire"**

**He looked ove at me agian "I never got to know my parents. Me and Vicky went to live with my Uncle, I was a year old." He paused and looked at the sky "Bustopher told me there names though, My mom's name was Taika, meaning 'magic' in Finnish, and My father's name was Vrazda meaning 'murder' in Czech"**

**"Magic and Murder?" I said "And then Fire and Ice."**

**"Yes." Mistoffelees preceded "I wasent always called 'Mister Mistoffelees'."**

**"Really?" I asked What could Miso's real name...maybe it means Murder or Magic like his parents.**

**"Mistoffelees is my 'Magic' name, but Bustopher calls me my real name it's Quaxo. Your the first person i've ever told." He told me.**

**"But, why?" I asked "Why only me, what about Vicky?"**

**"Nope. Only you and Bustopher Jones, I feel that you could keep this a secret. Anyone else would blert it out to the world." He answerd my question.**

**"I wont tell a soul." I asured him truthfully.**

**"Thank you."**

**I smiled as we reatched the den finaly. I tured tword Quaxo, trying his name out in my mind.**

**"See you in the morning..on the walk?" I asked, I've been asking a lot of things lattly...I'm as bad as Tugger!**

**"Yes, See you tomarow."**

**"Great!" I sighed hapily as I turned to leave Misto whisperd something in my ear.**

**"Oh, and Cassandra was rong. You are beautiful."**

**I blushed deeply as I turned to say goodnight but the conjuring cat dissapeared.**

****

_**The song for this chapter is called**_**Smile**_**by**_**Unle Kracker**_**link at the bottom.**_

**I love this chapter, it took forever to think of the perfact names for Misto's parents! Uhg, But I love the names! Takia and Verazda! and I love Citronella's parents names Blaze and Crystal! Fire/Ice and Magic'Murder. Misto has a wired past... I think I'm going todo the next chapter ASAP, I have sooooo much to do though, and I have wrighter's block from that dumb **_**Isis and The Jelicles**_** story!**

**Vid link- .com/watch?v=OwHBmk3Cl0s**

**WOOO-HOOOO i'm soooo happy!**

**I'm going to go eat a fake cookie ****- **O


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6, already? man, I'm glad. I started working on a Tugger story, I might post it. Anywayz I'm thinking about songs to put in, since CATS is a musical, So far I like the songs...I don't own them. I wish but I clearly state there true owners **

**Disclaimer: I don't own cats...*sniff* Oh I WISH I DID *clings on Mistoffelees leg* I WISH SOOO MUCH! *Crys as Misto TRYS to shake me off* "Please get OFF!" NO!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**"Hey Citro...Citro...Hey!" Teaser poked me about twelve times**

**"What..?" I groaned.**

**"Whatcha do-in?" She said like a small kit.**

**"Well, I was sleeping..." I dozed **

**"Sorry...I'm just so BORED!" she moaned**

**"What time is it..." I asked.**

**"Almost six."**

**"Cool..." I yawned and stretched. It was the last day of November Finlay. The kittens squealed at the the thought of the ball on the 21st. My birthday is on the 19th I'll be a full queen then. Just ten days. It's been a week since me and Cassandra had that fight and I still had a scar on my stomach. It fades day by day. I walked out of our den and sniffed the fall air.**

**"Ahhhhh..." I sighed **

**"You like the fall?" Teaser asked me.**

**"Yeah my birthdays the 19th, I'll be a queen."**

**"Really!" she squealed. I covered my ears**

**"Yeah," I smiled**

**"Cool!" Rumple squealed again "I'm going to tell EVERYONE. see ya Citree!"**

**Citree? a nickname for my nickname?...Whatever I sighed as I walked on a trail me and Quaxo would always walk on, I heard rustling...**

**"Okay, Misto I hear you." I seeked him out. but there was no answer**

**"Mistoffelees. If you don't come out I'll say your name wrong." I warned. Nothing I waited. Nothing.**

**"Mistyoffelees." I said. Nothing...**

**"Okay...ywor scaring m-me." I breathed. Nothing.**

**"Jokes over" I laughed a fake laugh. then I hared a crackle of laughter...His laughter.**

**"Ma-Macavity?" I asked...**

**A paw was on my shoulder "Boo." a voice said. I jumped ten feet in the air. I landed with a thud followed by laughter but this time it was Mitoffelees laughter.**

**"It's ****NOT**** funny!" I said. I was so mad. My paws felt on fire as Misto hadn't stopped suddenly my paw glowed red and they burnt. REALLY BAD.**

**"OWWWW!" I screamed. Mistoffelees stopped to see why I had cried out in pain.**

**"Woah." He said looking at my red hot glowing paws**

**"They burn!" I sobbed. Quaxo looked around then dragged me to pond and stuffed my paws in the cool water.**

**"I-I..Erm...Citro?"**

**"What?" I said soothed by the water.**

**"I think your a magic cat." He told me staring at my paws.**

**"WHAT!" I said confused**

**"But I wasn't going through phases!" I protested.**

**"Did you not snap at and attack Cassandra?" He said back.**

**"B-But..."**

**"And your paws just glowed red...You can produce fire!" He exclaimed! then looked at them, they were puffy and singed "Come on, lets get Jenny to wrap those up."**

**It was hard to walk...every step was like stepping on thin needles until Quaxo told me to lean on him for support. He wrapped his one arm around my waist as I leaned on him.**

**I don't know what to say...I thought being a magic cat would be cool but ACTUALLY being one? I was a little dizzy...:...:... We reached**

**Jenny who scowled at Misto,**

**"You burnt her paws didn't you?" She took my paws and put a wired smelling jelly on them. I whimpered by the pain. IT BURNT!**

**"No, she did it herself!" He defended himself,**

**"What do you mean exactly Mister Mistoffelees?" She asked him confused**

**"I mean I don't think I'm the only conjurer in the yard any more." He smiled**

**"Oh, My!" Jennyannydots exclaimed, "You two should see Old D right away!" **

**"Yes, but she needed her paws mended before she did anything else." He smiled sympathetically,**

**Jenny told me to stop by later and grab some stuff for my burns as I lent on Quaxo for support. We reached Old D who was speaking to Tugger who looked at us and laughed,**

**"Misto and Citro sitting' in a tree K-"**

**"Shut it" I growled angrily.**

**Old Deuteronomy looked over to me and Mistoffelees **

**"So what brings you two here?" he asked**

**"Well," I started "Um..I was walking and Q-Misto scared me so I gwot really angry...and...Misto?"**

**"Her paws glowed red like fire and they got severely burnt." Misto helped me as I showed my wrapped paws.**

**"Oh, my..." Old D breathed "Do you think?" she asked Quaxo.**

**"Yes I believe so,"**

**"Will you help the kit?" Old D asked**

**"It would be my honor." Misto bowed.**

**"Thank you Mister Mistoffelees" He nodded "See you two around?"**

**We smiled and walked out followed by a confused Tugger,**

**"What just happened?" He asked Misto**

**"Why so curious?" Mistoffelees asked.**

**"Cuz' I'm a curiouse cat MIsto, So whats wrong with Citro?"**

**"She is a conjurer." Misto said for me, defending me in the battle.**

**"That's funny," Tugger said**

**"What?" I asked**

**"Citro,Misto" he said "Your names rhyme and your both magic cats, and your dating" **

**"We are not dating Tugger" Misto said.**

**"Well, you'd make a interesting couple." Tugger said.**

**"Tugger I think Boomby said your name...you should go see..." I started in so he could leave me and Quaxo alone.**

**"REALLY!" He bolted off in search of the red queen.**

**"Good save."Misto said sleeking to the ground pulling me to the ground also. It started to rain. Mistoffelees quickly pulled me down a tunnel and twisted down two others ending up in a den.**

**"This is my den..." He sighed as he looked at our wet fur. We licked our fur till dry. I yawned. I was soo sleepy, I put my head on Quaxo's white cheast.**

**"Do you mind?" I asked **

**"No, I kinda like it." He smiled.**

**"Thanks..." I murmured slipping off into a deep sleep.**

**My dream was horrid.**

**I stood in front of the Jelicle tribe paws glowing red with fire, Munkustrap tried to fight me off bu I burned him to a crisp. I laughed evilly as Mistoffeless stood sparkling like diamonds, His paws held up. His fingers danced with electricity, The blue currents did not scare me in fact I laughed as I held up my paws fire burning up to three feet. we battled, dodging the blows while the Jelicles shaked in fear. I blew a fireball at Mito who this time couldn't dodge, He fell to the grown. his white fur on his chest and face were singed black now. He looked up at me as I came up to him and put my paws around his throat,**

**"Say hi to mommy and daddy, Quaxo!" I said **

**A single tear rode down his cheek as I pushed fire to his-**

**"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I awoke. Quaxo looked at me concerned,**

**"Are you okay?" He asked, I jumped in his arms and pulled him into a embrace.**

**"I had the worst nightmare in the whole world!" I teared up. then pulled away realizing what I did.**

**"S-sorry" I mumbled**

**He nuzzled me, "It's fine." He assured me. "Do you wanna talk about the dream?"**

**"It seamed so real..." I started. I told him everything up till the horrid words I said.**

**"I said the most horrid words in the world to you!" I sobbed in this fur.**

**"Wat did you say?" He asked**

**"I don't wanna tell you." I said.**

**"Tell me or else...I'll tickle you." He finished the threat. How evil! He knew I was ticklish! But I wouldn't mind Misto tick- Wat am I thinking! He's my best friend! I MUST stop that kind of thinking now.**

**"Okay...I said 'Say hi to mommy and daddy, Quaxo'...isn't it horrid!"**

**Misto thought for a moment as I finished the rest of the Nightmare. I looked up at his face it was sympathetic, **

**"First off, I would never fight you. Second, Your not evil and Third the twins would probably warn the tribe if they thought you where of any danger to the us." He finished and nuzzled me gently.**

**"I like you, Misto." I sighed.**

**"As I like you..." he said quietly. I snuggled into his fur.**

**oOooOo what to say now... um how 'bout a word from Rumple, see what kind of thing she's planing for Citro's B-Day (Witch is also mine!) 'Hey Rumple!'**

**"What Chels,"**

**'Whatcha doing for Citro's-'**

**"I aint tellin so buzz off!"**

**'Okay, okay, okay! sheesh...'**

**"Hey Chelsee?"**

**'What Mungo?'**

**"I think I should have a say in who my adopted daughter cuddles with!"**

**'So, you don't approve?'**

**"Yes...I just wanted to talk...Your ignoring me and Teasah!"**

**'Shhh, wait till Citro's B-day"**

**"Fine...I'm going to go mooch off the humens for some food..."**

**'Like anyone would fall for tha-' *See's Mungo walk up and pout with pleading eyes at the pizza in her hand***

**'OKAY! I GIVE UP YOU ADORABLE KITTY TAKE THE PIZZA!'**

**"Me-ow"**


	7. Chapter 7

I was a woken by a smileing Mistoffelees,

"Hey...It's getting late and I think Mungo would skin my fur off if you stayed the night here."

I shook with laughter, "Yeah probblely" I agreed "So...I'm a conjuring cat."

"Yes, Tommarow we'll need to work with your powers." He told me with a siriouse look on his face.

"kay...I should tell Mungo and Teaser about thesees...powers."

"I wonder how everyone's going to take this in." Misto said in wonder

"Me too, I don't want anyone to like shun me or something"

"I'm sure they wont, I mean when I got mine everyone thought it was-" He quoted "Cool!"

We were silent as night. We reatched the den and said our goodbyes as I entered a flash of orange fur embraced me tightly.

"Where were you!" Teaser cried in my shoulder,

"It's Ok, Teasah." I told her.

She sniffed "I told Mungojerrie to go look for ya," just as she said that a blob of orange came in soaking wet.

"Citro!" He smiled and nuzzled me. Now I was even more wet, Teaser tears and now Jerrie's fur.

"Hey guys, Today was a little wierd..." I told them, Mungo and Rumple looked at me with looks that said 'Okay, go on.'

I sat down and drew a breath. They followed the sitting action. "Okay i'll start from when I was walking about today, I was walking and Misto scared me out of my wits and I got really really really mad. Since he diden't stop laughing-" I paused and drew in a breath, "And then my paws glew read and I burned them. We , Mist and I, Went to Old D and he told us that I was a conjuring cat like Mistoffelees. Then we got out and we sat down after getting away from Tugger's little taunts/ Then it started raining so Misto pulled me into his den, witch was thankfuly close by. Then we dryed our fur and I cuddled up on his chest and took a nap but woke up from a nightmare and it scared me, I told him about it and then I went back to sleep and he woke meup after the rain storm thing and e walked me home."'

I spoke so quickly and Mungo was the first to react.

"Wait, you cuddled up to him?"

Of all the words in the whole speech the words he picked up was cuddled, up, on, misto.

"Mungo, we are just friends." I told him, he still looked unconvinced.

"So your a conjurer?" Teaser asked

"Yep...I produce fire. Old Deturonomy told me I need to practice with Misto so I can control the power."

"Wow" was all they could say, They looked at me for a while.

"So you two are just freinds." Mungo said,

"Yes, DAD!" I laughed, as well did Rumpleteaser.

Um...I know it's really really really short but I want to get to Citro's b-day anyway but the ball's going to hard so I'll have to hold off on that for a while *sniffels and tears up*

I dont own cats...but i own Citronella...I woulent mmind owning Misto though...


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, I know it might seam corny and stupid but I'm going to to a party for Citro, a karaoke night theme...lol Hey it's not the worst Idea I mean what else can cats do, but they do get to sing. =) I'll put links for the songs at the very bottom. Wish me luck! ;)

B-Day Part 1

Citro's POV

I woke up to a screaming Teaser.

"WAKE UUUUUUP"

"NO!" I screamed back, I was tired I stayed up late since I couldn't wait. I'm finally a queen!

"Please?" Se asked "I have sooo much planed."

"What do you mean planed?" I said as I peeked out from the pillow.

"Just get up, My distraction is coming over."

What is she talking about? Distraction? Has Teaser been in the cat-nip? "Huh?" I asked,

"Must you ask questions?" she said annoyed. "Misto is coming over to distract you so I can do secret stuff"

"Oh." Secret stuff? Wonderful! I thought sarcastically, Mistoffelees poked his head through the door way.

"You ordered a distraction?" He grinned

"I JUST got her up!" Teaser said as she pulled me up and pushed me outside, there was leaves on the ground. Reds, Yellows, and Browns.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"Well...Teaser wants you away for a while so lets go out of the yard."

"You sound like Mungo," I stated. I found out that Mungo and Teaser steal things. I didn't mine really.

"So. You DON'T want to leave. Cuz It took like an hour to get Munkus to say we could."

"NO!" I yelled, "I mean...I do...I just, an hour?" I changed the subject.

"Yeah, He still thinks it's a bad idea." Quaxo laughed.

We walked out the 3rd entrance. I haven't been out of the yard since...Rumple found me. I was about to say something when my stomach interrupted me. Misto smiled,

"Wanna eat in style?" He asked

"Uh...what?"

"You'll see...just follow me kay?"

"Sure."

We walked out farther and went down what seamed like 50 alleys, until we appeared in front of a old abandoned house in the ghetto, titled "Fat Louie's" the sign was on a piece of white card bored with fancy righting

I said the name out loud,

"Yeah, my Uncle owns the place."

"Bustopher?" I asked. He nodded.

"He owns about eight or nine, They call him the St. James street cat."

Well, guess I get to meet Quaxo's Uncle Bustopher. I wonder what he looks like...

"Is he rich or something?" I asked.

"He's been in a lot of Superior Schools, and he's very well respected." Quaxo paused. "You know, I'm not to sure why he has so much crap...I mean clubs."

I laughed, "Whatever,"

"Lets go in through the back." Misto grabbed my paw and pulled me around the 'Fat Louie's' He knocked on the back door.

"Who goez therez?" someone said through a slot in the door. It was big and metal.

"Tell, Jones it's Quaxo." Misto told the voice. About ten minutes later the slot opened showing a pair of Amber eyes, Just like Misto's.

"Ouaxo!" He voice was thick with a french accent. The door opened showing the FATEST cat I've ever seen in my life. He was all black wearing a bib with fish bones and also white spates. He was all black except his face and the tip of his tail. He carried a spoon.

Mistoffelees bowed "Hello Bustopher,"

"Hello, my nephew." He moved from the door and allowed us inside. from the outside it may have been old and ran down, but inside... The walls wore a blanket of black and the floor was deep, blood red. there was a table with a white cloth and a single candle, unlit.

"And who is this?" The white spatted cat turned to me, "Quaxo, I never thought you'd find a mate this beautiful."

I blushed as he winked at me. "Er...She's not my mate..." Misto slightly blushed and looked away.

"Oh, what a pity." Bustopher frowned "So deary what is your name?"

"Citronella." I bowed to Bustopher Jones.

"Nice to meet you, Excuse my comment earlier." He smiled

"It's fine." I replied.

"So, what brings you here?" Butopher asked.

"Well, today is Citronella's birthday. Rumpleteaser is planing something and wanted me to take her out." Misto explained,

"Ah!" He turned to me "Happy Birthday, I ask are you a queen as of today?"

"Yes" I smiled and nodded.

"Good for you!" He chirped,

"Uncle, Remember that one time when you said you owed me a favor?" Misto asked

"Ah, you mean at the ball when-"

"Yes." He said quickly cutting him off. I giggled,

"What happened?" I asked

Bustopher opened his mouth but Quaxo cut him off once more. "Nothing..." He said simply and went on "Well, would you mind if me and Citro dined here?"

"Of 'Course not, Please come in" He Spatted Cat smiled and led them to the table in the room.

"A server will be right with you two, and please Quaxo tell me when you finished."I'd like to say fare well."

"Yes. Of 'Course Uncle." He responded. We nodded as he left and sat down. The room was dark and kind-of creepy.

"Kinda creepy..." I said.

He looked over to the candle then to me, "Why don't you light it?"

Light it, but ho- Conjurer. Da. I put my paw over the candle and. nothing happened "why isn't it working?" I asked myself.

"Well, what triggers your power?" He asked, "I still haven't forgot our lesson." He smirked.

"You would do this," I rolled my eyes "I don't know. Defense?" I asked.

"No, But that's part of it."

"Anger?"

"Also a part,"

"Hate?"

"A part..." He nodded

"Um...er..." What else is there? Hate, anger, defense, What else!

"Ok, when we practice it's defense." He spoke "But, Fire isn't just Anger and Hate. It's alive, every living thing needs this."

I blinked. Every living thing? What is it. We need food, water, shelter, love. Love!

"Love?" I asked.

"Is it a question or statement?" He grinned.

"Hey, stop teasing." I pouted.

"Okay, yes it's love." He smiled a bit, "Okay, when you think fire. What do you think?"

"Love, death, and energy." I smiled, he frowned. Whys he frowning?

"How about we continue this tomorrow?" He suggested.

"Okay."

Then the server came, finally after 10 minutes. It was a queen, she was orange with brown and black stripes. probably a year or two older than me.

"Hello, I'm Sasha. I'll be your server for this afternoon." she smiled sweetly.

"Hi" we both said.

"Here's the menu, I'll be back in five minutes." She turned and padded away.

"She seams nice." I responded.

Misto nodded as we looked through the menu. there was a lot of things, Cheese,various chicken items, hams, muffins, pork, puddings, fruits, lobster, and sooo much more.

"Man, there is a whole bunch of items on here."

Misto looked up from the menu he was looking at. "Yeah," he agreed.

"So, what are you getting?" I asked.

"Ugh I have no clue. There's so much."

"There's like nothing normal." We laughed at my joke.

"Screw it," Quaxo said "You just want dessert? or something?" He asked.

Finlay! A cat who understands "You read my mind." I giggled.

"So whats your weakness?" He asked, referring to sweets.

"Cupcakes, I love them..." I stared off in the distance thinking of it's wonderful frosting and its delig- I was cut off by _'Sasha',_

"So have you decided?" She smiled. Misto told her what we wanted and she turned winking at him. I couldn't help it but I hissed as she walked off. Misto looked at me surprised.

"Envy much?" He asked.

"No." I looked at him. "I..just don't like the way she acts."

"Sure" He chuckled. "She smiles and she's polite. Yet thy doesn't like her."

What am I supposed to say, Oh I don't like that she winked at you because I like you! Wait did I say that? I can't like Mistoffelees. We're best buds, It'd ruin our relationship...I can't help the way I feel though. Lovely now I'm lying to myself. I can stop these thoughts, I just really don't want to. Ever since we met I've felt something. And when it stormed... I just think he's a really nice guy. I'm not sure what to do, I mean I've never felt this way before, I don't know what to do in this type of situation. I need to talk to Teaser tonight after whatever she has planed. I mean it's not going to be big. Whatever I just need to relax it's my day. I can't be so uptight on my bir-

My thoughts were once more interrupted by _Sasha _Grrr.

"Okay," She said carrying a trey. She handed me my cupcake and Quaxo his rice pudding. He said he loved rice pudding. I giggled as I saw the light in his face as she set the bowl down.

"Happy , Misto?" I giggled.

"Shut up and eat you cupcake." He grinned and pushed me a little.

"Enjoy." Sasha said and left the room. I kinda relaxed a little. I looked at the cupcake, vanilla with cream cheese frosting covered in blue sprinkles. I licked the icing clean as I looked at Misto, his face covered in the pudding. I laughed as i wiped some off with my paw and licked it.

"Not bad," I giggled as some pudding on his chin plopped in the bowl.

"Really?" He asked smirking. Whats he up to? He got closer to my face he stared into my eyes, his eyes were so blue. Like water. He got closer and then he licked my face. I hadn't noticed I had icing on my face.

"Tasty." He smiled as leaned away. I exited a laugh.

"Revenge can be _sweet_." We cracked up at my joke

"So what time do you think it is?" I asked

"Well, Teaser wants you back before sundown. I believe it's only, five now?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Lets go see Bustopher." He smiled.

"Kay, Quaxo." I said his real name out loud. He smiled. We walked over to the door and out popped Sasha.

"Oh, you probably want to see don't you?" She asked

"Yes."

"Okay, follow me." She smiled and walked with a swagger. Great. I looked over to Misto, his eyes weren't on her but on me. He looked the other way quickly. We stopped in front of a door. Metal once again. She opened the door and lead us inside, this room had lights. Bostopher was curled up on a bed, sleeping.

"Hey Busty" Misto poked the over-sized cat.

"mm?" He asked

"Me and Citro are leaving."

"Okay..." He swiped the air and cuddled his spoon. "Go away then..." He nodded us away.

Sasha was still near the door. Misto turned to me

"Ready?" He asked

"Yepp." I replied wondering what we'd do next. Sasha lead us out. when we got outside she didn't leave yet, I looked at Misto who smirked as he winked at me. Sasha was about to say something when he purred and nuzzled face and spoke.

"Lets go home, my mate" He purred. I tried to hold back the laugh bubbling inside me. How evil of Mistoffelees, I played along.

"Yes," I purred and licked his nose looking at him lustfully "Lets go home." and we walked off intertwining our tails.

this is only part one! I love this ending...*sighs*


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey! It's Part 2! This is going to be fun! Uh...enjoy? Oh and here's were the dang karaoke comes in, soooo corny! makes me sick! But I know I secretly love it!**_

**Citro's B-Day Part 2 **

* * *

**Citro's POV**

**Me and Quaxo spent the rest of the time at the carnival having humans pet us and give us little bits of scraps and at the park chasing birds, It was fun. We were now walking home to see what Teaser planed.**

**"I wonder what she did." I sighed in wonder.**

**"Who knows, last time a Jelicle had a birthday she made everyone play a whole bunch of games, like musical shoe boxes, and pin the tale on the policle." Misto laughed while I stood with my eyes wide-opened**

**"I hope she didn't!" I screeched.**

**"If she dose I'll pull you out of there." He chuckled.**

**"And we'd go were?" I asked "She'd find us, she knows every location in London!" **

**"Aah, but dose she know my humans?" He asked**

**"You have humans?"**

**"Mine are okay, I only come every once in a while and every time I do they all come and go nuts petting me and showering me with kisses and hugs." He laughed and shuddered. "Ugh."**

**I laughed with him "I can see that, 'Oh come here kitty! Let me give you a big smooch'" **

**"Hey as long as your safe from loser party games, I could take a few smothering kisses."**

**Awww, he'd face them just for me? How sweet. We walked up to the gate seeing Mungojerrie.**

**"Hey guys!" He said cheerfully "Follow me!" He padded off. Looking super excited. We shrugged as we followed. He led us to Tugger's den. **

**"Great, Tugger." I said sarcastically. Me and Mistoffelees can't stand the maned coon. Mungo stopped in front of the door and looked at Misto.**

**"Okay you go in real quick!" Misto nodded as Mungo knocked in a special code-like rhythm and he pushed Mistoffelees inside and quickly shut the door. Then he grabbed my paw and forced me away.**

**"Where we going?" I asked**

**"A walk for a little, lets talk." He replied**

**"okay?" I said**

**We walked down a small trail. **

**"Are you sure you and Misto are just friends?" He asked**

**Ugh must he rub it in! "Yes! Mungo! we are only friends" I gave him my best fake smile. It worked.**

**"Cool, so what'd you do today?" He asked**

**"Well, Misto took me to his Uncles and we ate lunch and then we spent the rest the day at the park and carnival. It was fun." I smiled.**

**"You met Bustopher?" He asked.**

**"Yeah, He's very well-mannered."**

**"That's were Misto gets it from, The St. James Street cat."**

**"Hey, he's not always well polite. Try getting him alone." I giggled**

**"Maybe I will." Mungo laughed along. We spent about 2- more minutes walking and then went back.**

**"After you." He jesterd with his paw. Here we go... I walked in and...**

**"SURPRISE!" A whole bunch of Jelicles screamed. I looked around there was a TV, lights, streamers, dead mice, and everything that could make a party.**

**I was speechless. I only muttered a "Woah,"**

**"What do you think?" Teaser squealed padding up to me practically bouncing.**

**"Y-You did this all...for me?" I asked them all. Aka -Tugger,Mungo,Teaser,Munkus,Demeter,Bombi,Cassandra, and every other Jelicle besides Jenny,Skimble,Old D, and Jelly.-**

**They all smiled and nodded. **

**"Happy Birthday Citro." Cassandra nuzzled me. Well, Now what. Teaser answered that pulling me in front on the TV.**

**"What now?" I asked "How did you even get it to work?" I asked She simply pointed Mistoffelees who was in the corner his paws still dancing with electricity with an annoyed look on his face.. I giggled.**

**"Karaoke!" She squealed, **

**"huh?" I asked**

**"Every ones going to pick a song and follow the words on the screen and sing!" She put on the biggest smile in history.**

**"Okay?" I guess this will be fun.**

**"Who's first?" She asked the crowd. Everyone looked away and didn't say a word. Even Citro didn't want to be fist so she slowly slunk away from the TV.**

**"Fine, but now since no one spoke up I get to pick the song YOU sing, and right now." She thought for a moment, "Tugger!"**

**The look on his face was priceless. He got up and casually walked over ignoring the hoots of laughter and picked the mic up.**

**"You guys should stop laughing because now he needs two backup singers." Teaser said smiling evilly. As soon as she said that everyone stoped and put there paws over their mouths.**

**"Ok...I want...Mungo." She said, Mungo looked pissed. He got up and stood behind Tugger. No one disagrees with Rumpleteaser.**

**"And...Alonzo." She said Happily. He got up bending down so low his paws dragged.**

**"What do you want us to sing?" Tugger said annoyed.**

**"You'll see..." She said as she rummaged through songs. When she found one the song name popped up ****Before I Got High**** everyone Burst out laughing. **

**"Dude this is what you get for doing Cat-Nip!" Alonzo said between gasping for air.**

**"Shut Up the songs starting!" Rumple screamed.**

**Tugger****- ****Roll another blunt, yeah**

**Alonzo- Ooohh**

**Mungo and Tugger- la da da da la da daaaa la la da daaaa**

**Alonzo- Yeah, Yeah**

**Tugger- I was gonna clean my room until I got high  
Mungo- Oooooo**

**Tugger-was gonna get up and find the broom but then I got high**

**Alonzo-*Laughs***

**Mungo- *in the background* - la da da da la da daaaa **

**Tugger- My room is still messed up and I know why**

**Mungo and Alonzo- Why Man!**

**Tugger- Yeah, Hey! Because I got high, Because I got high, Because I got high.**

**Tugger, Alonzo and Mungo- La da da da da da da da da**

**Tugger- I was gonna go to class before I got high**

**Mungo- Yeah Come on now. Check It.**

**Alonzo- *In Background* Oooooo**

**Tugger- could'a cheated and I could'a passed but I got high (uh uh la la da da)**

**Tugger- I'm takin it next semester and I know why**

**Alonzo and Mungo- Why Man!**

**Tugger- Because I got high, Because I got high, Because I got high.**

**Alonzo- go to the next one, go to the next one, go to the next one**

**Tugger- I was gonna go to work but then I got high**

**Mungo- ohh,ohh**

**Tugger- I just got a new promotion but I got high**

**Alonzo- La da da da da da!**

**Tugger- Now I'm selling dope and I know why**

**Mungo and Alonzo- Why Man!**

**Tugger- Because I got high, Because I got high, Because I got high.**

**Tugger- was gonna go to court before I got high**

**Tugger- I was gonna pay my child support but then I got high**

**Mungo- No you wasen't *Background***

**Tugger- They took my whole paycheck and I know why**

**Mungo&Alonzo- Why Man! yeah eh eh**

**Tugger- Because I got high, Because I got high, Because I got high.**

**Tugger- wasn't gonna run from the cops but I was high(uh, i'm serious man)  
Tugger- was gonna pull right over and stop but I was high**

**Alonzo- Uhhh.**

**Tugger- Now I'm a paraplegic**

**Mungo- ha Ha HA!**

**Tugger- And I know Why!**

**Alonzo and Mungo- Why Man!**

**Tugger- Because I got high, Because I got high, Because I got high!**

**Tugger- I was gonna pay my car and note until I got high, I wasn't gonna gamble on the boat but then I got high **

**Mungo- Uh, Uh**

**Tugger- Now the tow truck is pullin away and I know why **

**Alonzo and Mungo- Why Man!**

**Tugger- Because I got high, Because I got high, Because I got high!**

**Tugger- I was gonna make love to you but then I got high **

**Alonzo- OOoooOOO**

**Tugger- I was gonna eat your pu-**

**Cassandra cut the song short and looked Tugger in the face,**

**"There are still kits in the room." she said short and sweetly.**

**Tugger put his paws up defensively, "Hey. Not my problem"**

**Alonzo, Mungojerrie and Tugger got off stage and we waited for Teaser's next victim.**

**"Ok, Misto's turn!" Teaser said excitedly. This will be good... He got up and padded over with an un-happy face. Oh, and he's pissed! I thought evily in my wonderful little mind.**

**"Okay, Just tell me the damn song." He mutterd**

**Teaser squealed and popped something in. The title popped on saying ****Do You Believe in Magic?**** Quaxo's face looked twisted.**

**"Teaser, if you think I'm going to sing this your high." He said.**

**"Just sing the song." She argued.**

**"Hey, Teaser do you believe in magic?" He asked**

**"No Dah." She retorted.**

**"Good." He said then there was a puff of smoke. He was gone.**

**"MISTOFFELEES!" She yelled. Everyone blew up with laughter.**

**"Hey, Teaser why don't you sing?" I asked.**

**She looked at me and replied,**

**"Great idea!" she turned to pop a disk in when I stopped her.**

**"This time I pick." I laughed**

**"Fine."**

**I looked through the Cd's and found some girl name Taylor Swift. She had a lot of songs so I popped in the CD and went to the one titled ****Love Story****. Teaser looked satisfied with the choice even if it was sappy, everyone wanted to hear this one.**

**"We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,  
I'm standing there,  
On the balcony in summer air.**

I see the lights, see the party, the ballgowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd,  
And say, "Hello",  
Little did I know,

That you were Romeo,  
You were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
Begging you, "Please don't go".

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

So I sneak out to the garden to see you,  
We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew,  
So close your eyes,  
Escape this town for a little while.

'Cause you were Romeo,  
I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
Begging you, "Please don't go".

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."

Well, I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading,  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said,  
"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come.  
Is this in my head,  
I don't know what to think,"

You knelt to the ground,  
And pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,  
It's a love story, baby just say yes."

We were both young when I first saw you..."

**I was the first to speck. **

**"Wow Teaser, that was pawsome!" She blushed a little.**

**"Really, I've never sang like that before." She was spectacle.**

**"You were perfect." I assured her.**

**"Thank you, Citro." She smiled wickedly. Uh-oh "Your turn!" she quickly popped a CD in. ****Shadow Of The Day ****. Sounds okay...**

**"I close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way**

And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you  
Pink cards and flowers on your window  
Your friends all plead for you to stay  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way

And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you

And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you"

**I finished and I was praised for my good singing voice, Munkustrap was forced to sing ****How to Save a Life**** by the Fray. Everyone else was forced to join in and sing endless songs from High School Musical. (Ugh I hate that musical...just thought I'd say that.) Soon everyone had to leave and Tugger got high off cat nip, No surprise. Teaser, Mungo, Misto, Cassandra, and I wore pushed outside in the end by Bombi and Tugger. I don't even want to know why, I shuddered at the thought. Cassandra nuzzled me and told me 'happy Birthday' then she bounced off into her own den across the way. **

**"Hey, Citro me and Mungo need to go do something so..." She looked around and pushed Quaxo in front of me "Distract her." She finished and ran off pulling Mungojerrie behind her.**

**"So." I stated actually bored for once today. I looked up at the moon, it was the only source of light and it shined brightly.**

**"So, did you have a good time?" Mistoffelees asked. I looked over at him, His black fur looked shinny in the moonlight. I sighed.**

**"It was fun, I've never really had a party before." I answered, "You never got to sing." I pointed out.**

**"Yeah, I know. I sure wasn't going to let Rumpleteaser make me sing Do You Believe In Magic" He sneered the songs name with made me laugh,**

**"Yes, but we're alone now. Come on sing something" I pleaded**

**"Hhhmmmm" He teased. I pouted and gave my cutest Jelicle eyes.**

**"Okay. but stop torching me with your big adorable Jelicle eye thingies." The only answer I gave was obsessive giggles. When I finally shut up he sang.**

**"Oh no, oh no, oh**

They say that hate has been sent  
So let loose the talk of love  
Before they outlaw the kiss  
Baby, give me one last hug"

***I played around and pulled him into a hug. He continued in the embrace,***

"There's a dream that I've been chasing  
Want so badly for it to be reality  
And when you hold my hand then I understand  
That it's meant to be 'cause, baby, when you're with me"

***He pulled out of the embrace and held me hand so we began to walk.***

"It's like an angel came by, oh and took me to heaven  
Like you took me to heaven, girl  
'Cause when I stare in your eyes it couldn't be better  
I don't want you to go, oh no, so"

***He held onto my waist and we danced. I think I really really like Quaxo.***

"Let the music blast, we gon' do our dance  
Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all  
'Cause this life's too long and this love's too strong  
So baby, know for sure that I'll never let you go

I got my favorite girl  
Not feeling no pain, no fear  
Don't have a care in the world  
Why would I when you are here?

There's a moment I've been chasing  
And I finally caught it out on this floor  
Baby, there's no hesitation, no reservation  
By taking a chance and more, oh no, because"

***We stopped danceing a little and kept walking. Not holding hands. I can't help but love his touch.***

"It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven  
Like you took me to heaven, girl  
'Cause when I stare in your eyes, it couldn't be better  
I don't want you to go, oh no, so

*I don't know what to do! We're best friends! But I lo- like him*

**Let the music blast, we gon' do our dance  
Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all  
'Cause this life's too long and this love's too strong  
So baby, know for sure that I'll never let you go**

It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven  
Like you took me to heaven, girl  
'Cause when I stare in your eyes, it couldn't be better  
I don't want you to go, oh no, so"

"Take my hand,"

***He stopped walking and held out his paw, I took it. smiling***

**"let's just dance"**

***He pulled me close but I stumbled a little. Thats so embarrassing!***

**"Watch my feet, follow me" **

***I did but my breathing was uneven. I think I am in love with Quaxo.***

**"Don't be scared, girl, I'm here"**

***I looked up in his ice blue eyes, He looked back. I am I'm in love.***

**"If you didn't know, this is love"**

***Defiantly love. He kept singing, looking into each others eyes.***

"Let the music blast, we gon' do our dance  
Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all, oh baby  
'Cause this life's too long and this love's too strong  
So baby, know for sure that I'll never let you go

So don't fear, don't you worry 'bout a thing  
I am here, right here, I'll never let you go  
Don't shed a tear whenever you need me  
I'll be here, I'll never let you go

Oh no, oh no, oh  
I'll never let you go  
Oh no, oh no, oh  
I'll never let you go"

**He finished and smiled, we were still standing in the clearing. **

**"Quaxo?" I whispered.**

**He looked over at me, "Yeah?"**

**"Do I ever cross your mind?" I asked. Oh, Did I really ask him that? **

**He sighed, oh no! "Citro, you never cross my mind." **

**I want to know more, "Well. Do you think I'm pretty?" I asked calmly.**

**"No." I'm not pretty? Rumple said I was.**

**"D-Do you like me?" I asked. This is my last question. If he doesn't like me, we might not be friends anymore.**

**"No, I don't like you." He replied. I tried to fight the tears, I nodded and walked away. Well it was more like running. I went into a box and curled up into the corner. A few seconds latter a black and white face looked in. Misto, like always.**

**"Leave me alone."  
"Citro, I-"**

**"Why don't wou gwo run off wit Cassandra." I spitted out between my little sobs.**

**His expression was hurt. "I don't like Cassandra." He stated**

**"Well, go lead someone else on." I cried. He walked in and licked my head fur.**

**"Leave me alone." I pulled back and went deeper in the corner. He looked me in the eyes,**

**"Citronella, You don't cross my mind because you are always on my mind." I looked at him.**

**"Your not pretty, your beautiful." He licked my fur once more.**

**"And I don't like you, I love you."**

**"Y-You do?" I asked.**

**He laughed softly. "Yes, Citro." He held my face in his paws and wiped my tears. I was dumb struck. I smiled and hugged him.**

**"Didn't that song tell you anything?" He asked.**

**"Shut up." I muttered.**

**He smirked "So naive." He mused.**

**I laughed. Then I remembered Teaser! "Teaser!" I shouted in Quaxo's ear.**

**"Ow." He said rubbing his ears, "Okay come on lets go then." We ran to the den with a waiting Rumpleteaser in front.**

**"Took ya long 'nough!" Her accent slipped.**

**I smiled in return. I looked over to Misto who was holding in a laugh and a smile, He looked back at me and kissed my forehead.**

**"See you latter." He said with a voice that'd make any queen melt.**

**"Bye Misto." He turned on his heal and padded away.**

**I turned around to see Teaser practically jumping up and down. "Ahh!" She squealed. "You like him!" **

**"Correction, we like eatchother." I mused. She wanted to know everything, after I told her she took my paw and lead me inside the den. Mungo, like always was sleeping.**

**"MUNGOJERRIE!" Rumple yelled in his ear the sixth time.**

**"Let me try teaser." I smiled knowing the one thing that wakes any tom up. "Hey, Jerrie, this is Citro and I just wanted to tell you I'm pregnant." Right on Que Mungo perked up and grabbed my fur in his paws.**

**"WHO'S DA TOM!" He yelled into my radiantly grinning face.**

**"She's not preggo, now get up!" **

**He grumbled and removed himself from his bed. He put his paws over my eyes while Teaser took up outside behind the den.**

**"Jerrie, make sure you take a bath with human soap. You smell really really bad." My nose crinkled. I herd Teaser laugh and then he removed his paws.**

**"Happy Birthday, Citronella." They said together. i looked at what they did. There was a tunnel just like Mistoffelees' den. Wait it's a den. I have my own DEN!**

**"THANK YOU!" I squealed I looked inside there was my cushion with a collar on it.**

**"It's a collar for you, we thought you might like it." Mungojerrie said picking it up and clasping it around her neck. It was blue and had purple stripes diagonal in two different ways. **

**"Awww, you guys!" I said "You shouldn't have this is all so sweet, the party, the den, and now I have a collar. This is the best day ever." not to Mencken the hot tuxedo tom. (Citro's thoughts and my thoughts agree...lol" We talked for a little while and then I drifted off into a deep sleep.**

**

* * *

**

Okay sorry this took like four days, I was just so busy! Ugh. School is coming too so I have no clue how I'm going to survive! I love :( Well I need to clear my head so I'm going to grab a snack and watch the sixth sense or somthin' on netflix maybe South Park. I love Kenny. Ugh, too bad he always dies.

**Song 1- ****Because I Got High**** (bet that gave you a laugh!) I don't own it, it's by Afroman.**

**Youtube link- .com/watch?v=WeYsTmIzjkw&feature=avmsc2**

**Song 2- ****Love Story**** By Taylor Swift. No, I don't own that song.**

**Youtube link- .com/watch?v=5qw8g1HKjS0 **

**Song 3- ****Shadow Of The Day**** By Linkin Park. I DON"T OWN IT!**

**Youtube link- .com/watch?v=8H7ZwDawsb4&playnext=1&videos=uQelS3aR8N8**

**Song 4- ****Never Let You Go**** By Justin Bieber **

**Youtube link- .com/watch?v=KmURLZZwKNQ (ii love that song!)**

* * *

**I have cookies to award! These wonderful cookies - OOO go to...*Drum Roll* Da DA DAA DAAA!**

**RumpleJemima fan**** and yes that would be cool to put in your stories! :) Thax 4 reviewing!**

**Also, ****Welsh Gem**** Please don't let your head explode! The cats haven't seen that much gore before. lol you get some cookies to - OOO **

**And to everyone else you might be reading this, thank you. **

* * *

**Ppppppffffffttttt. what to say now? Hmmmmmmm. Might as well do a quote. (I should make an event of this) I'm going in order for the quotes now so this one is from the song Jelicle Songs For Jelicle Cats.**

**!#$%^&*{~Jelicle Quote!~}*&^%$#! Yay!**

**"Can you say of your bite, that it's worse than your bark." **

**hhhm I wonder who says that... put your answer in a review, if you want. It's not like I can force you anyway. Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello People of FanFiction! I'm so NOT pumped up. lol yeah. Mmmmm I'm not sure what exactly to do, I have an Idea. Also don't be surprised at the end if the characters start talking randomly, they've found access though here somehow. Well, lets see what I put Citro through this time... ~Oh and they look like they do in the movie. BUT! to humans they are normal house cats.**

* * *

**Citronella's POV.**

**I woke up late this morning, not that I cared anyway. Today's going to be a long day though, The Ball's tomorrow, and guess what we need to get ready, practice, go over our parts, and do whatever Jenny, Jelly, and Munkustrap tells us to. This is my first Ball. I wonder what it's like, I hope it's fun. I crawled out from under my purple and blue blanket and walked out of ****my**** den. Ah, MY DEN! I'm still happy as you can see. I walked to the clearing where the ball is held. I saw blurs. Everyone was running around doing something! I felt kind of out of place. Teaser came skipping up to me. **

**"Hey Citro!" She said smiling radiantly.**

**"Hey." I said looking at my surroundings. "Am I supposed to do something?" I asked**

**"Oh, no but Jenny wants to talk to you." She frowned.**

**"Am I in trouble?" I asked.**

**"No, she told me you wasn't cause' I asked the same thing." She gave a smile before returning to Mungojerrie's side. Hmm, what does Jenny want? I walked up to her, she was scolding Tugger.**

**"...stop flirting with them!" I couldn't help but giggle. She looked over one I did "Good! I need to talk with you." She grabbed my paw and led me into her den.**

**"So what is you wanted to talk about?" I spoke firstly out of the two of us.**

**"Well, Old Deuteronomy wants to know if you'll do the invitation to the ball this year." She smiled**

**"Me?" I asked bewitched (expression), "But I'm not that good at dancing, nor singing!"**

**"Dear, I'm sure you'd do good." She pressed.**

**"But, I thought Victoria dose that." I frowned still thinking. Should I do it?**

**"Yes, but she decided against it this year." Jenny frowned slightly.**

**"Well, I guess I could." I agreed. Jenny's slight frown turned upside down. "What do I have to do?" I asked**

**"Well, you should see Victoria and Mistoffelees. They are the opener's." She said pushing us out of her den so she can continue scolding The Rum Tum Tugger. I padded over to the two who were talking on the TSE car.**

**"...you could dance with you know who now." Vicky smiled and saw me padding over, she now smiled wider.**

**"Hi guys." I said "So, erm...I'm doing the invitation...Jenny told me to come over to see what I should do..." I trialed off,**

**Misto smiled and slunk off the car, "Well lets go." Vicky grabbed my paw and pulled me along. We ended up in the back of the yard.**

**"Okay during ****The Naming Of Cats**** I slink away at the part I'll tell you latter, anyways, I do this dance-" She started dancing gracefully. "And then Misto rushes out of the pipe in the corner and dose stuff-" Misto cut her off,**

**"Maybe we should demonstrate first." He said clamping Victoria's mouth shut. After they danced Vicky explained I don't sing during it and she blahed blah blahed. Sometimes the girl doesn't know how to shut her mouth! Then it was my turn to try to dance.**

**I got up on all four paws, that's the easy part. Then I curled in word, while slowly stretching up and going on my tip toe. Then stepped/leaped out and did that graceful pose. That wasn't as hard as I thought but then I got to the really stretchy parts. I grabbed my back paw and stretched my front one out then I slowly twirled my led over and ran my paw up and down it. After I stretched my arms and legs all the way up and stoop on my tip toe. I couldn't help but mutter**

**"Ow," A little to loudly. I started to sweat a little but ignored it. I put my leg down and did the splits. I've always been able to do that movement so that was easy. I then curled my arms and paws in word and curled my body into a U type of shape while putting my paw in the air and pushing my claws out to seam like I'm ripping something like drapes. I then got out of that movement and put all my wait on my upper back and head while I put my legs in the air and moved them same as Victoria's motion, I put my legs down then sat on my butt holding that potion until Quaxo ran up. He swung his arms out and I in curled my whole body like a slightly bent L. He then looked down at me, knowing this was the part I go into a more U-ish shape. As I did he ran his paws down the edge of my body. Shivers ran down at the same time. I got out of that position as he un-crossed his arms and pulled his leg out getting on his tip toe. Then as I sat on all fours, he moved his arms around and did a pointed-like movement signaling I get up. We both put a paw on our hip and one in the air and moved (your) right, We then moved the paw we had in the air and in front of us and moved (your) left. We did some twirly movement thingies and then he put his arms upward in a crossing movement. Witch he said signals the other cats to come in. But since they weren't there, you know. We relaxed our muscle's.**

**"You did great!" Victoria squealed and hugged me.**

**"It was kinda hard." I admitted.'**

**"I have to say, you did do better than Victoria when it was her first time." Quaxo said, Victoria bonked him on the head with her paw. "Ow!" **

**"Serves you right!" She said with a look of amusement. I giggled. "So Citro and Misto, are you guys doing the mating dance together?" She asked huh?**

**"What the mating dance?" I asked.**

**"It's during the ball!" Vicky said about to tell me in full detail. "I'm doing it with Plato!" She said proudly.**

**"Why didn't you tell me?" Misto interrupted, "I am your brother." He mused**

**"I just told you." She smiled.**

**"When?" He asked, **

**"Now." She frowned. "Do you like Plato? I mean is he a good choice?" She trailed off**

**"Vicky, Plato is a nice tom." I assured her.**

**"I love him, I do." She smiled and turned to me "so you still wanna know what ya do?"**

**"Yes, please." **

**"Okay well, lets use an example. Okay you and Alonzo-" I crinkled my nose up, Alonzo+Me would = extreme puke misshape. "Fine then, no Alonzo. Misto." I smiled dreamily not noticing Misto's laughter.**

**"Shut up." I murmured "You know you'd like it too."**

**"Okay any ways while me and Plato dance you two would lay on the floor and just follow everyone's lead." She said proud of her explanation. Even if she's full grown I still think she's in kitten-hood.**

**"What she means is we would lay n the floor of the clearing and do poses she would then be lowered on Skimbleshanks and we'd go up to them. Still posing, and then we would lift our paws in the air and lay in back down limp-ish. It symbolizes that the one you was with is now your mate." Mistoffelees said.**

**"That explains more." I looked at Victoria who's face was still day dreaming of her new life with Plato.**

**"Just stick with the cats like Vicky, Jemima, Old Deuteronomy, or me. You'll be fine." Quaxo said. **

**"Do you want to do the mating dance wit me?" I asked, **

**"Only if you want to," He said smiling into my green eyes. I blushed and looked a way quickly. **

**Do I want to be Mistoffelees mate? I asked myself. My heart screamed YES! my mind screamed I DON'T KNOW! I wasn't't sure. I mean we like each other but we'd be moving to fast, wouldn't't we? Ugh! What would Rumple think if I just plane as day tomorrow if I held Misto's paw and did the dance? What would Jerrie say to Misto ****AFTER**** the dance! Oh, he'd be ma****d****! What if I don't love Misto? What if my heart says No after tomorrow? Why can't I stop asking questions? OK I must ask myself.**

**Do you love Quaxo?**

**Yes.**

**Do you want to be with him forever?**

**Yes.**

**Do you care what other's think of you and him?**

**Yes. I mean No. No, Yes. No, No. HELP! okay okay okay. I think, No. I know. No, I don't care.**

**Then are you going to be his mate?**

**Yes.**

**Are you positive?**

**Yes.**

**Then tell him.**

**"Yes." I said aloud, Quaxo looked over to me**

**"Huh?" He asked confused.**

**"I'll be your mate." I looked up at him, "If you want me to. I'd say yes."**

**He grinned. "Of 'Course, I want to be your mate." He said.**

**"Then, we'll be mates." I smiled. I'll have a mate. Man I've grown up fast! Mistoffelees walked up to me and kissed my forehead.**

**"Yes, we shall." **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ **

**For the rest of the day we got instructions of what to do and I learned ALL the lyrics to the songs and I learned some dance steps and instructions. Soon everyone was ready for tomorrow- except me. I am super nervous! What if I trip and everyone laughs! or-or what if I step on another cats tail! Oooo I'm so clumsy! And what if during the invitation (The solo ;) just making sure you knew) Quaxo doesn't't come out in time and I cramp up in that weird position! An-**

**"Citronella, are you thinking of 'What if-'s?" Jenny asked me while I sat on the trunk of the TSE car.**

**"Erm...Yeah." I said.**

**"You have nothing to worry about dear, everyone loves you and your a great dancer and singer." She said sympathetically.**

**"Thank you, Jennyannydots." I gave her a warm smile. Her words didn't't sink in that second but it was a nice thought. **

**After talking to jenny a little Quaxo walked my home. Once we reached I turned to him.**

**"Could you stay with me tonight?" I asked him.**

**"Sure." He looked behind him real quick. "Just let me tell Victoria."**

**"Okay see you soon." I smiled as he kissed my forehead and left with a puff of smoke.**

**"Show off." I muttered. I ducked into my tunnel and spread my blanket out so we could lay on it. My cushion is big enough for three cats so that wasn't't a problem. I plopped down and sighed. **

**"It's too quiet." I muttered to myself. **

**"Yeah, toooo quiet." I reeled around. Quaxo.**

**"Funny." I said giggling He walked inside and sat lay-ed beside me. I nuzzled him purring, he did the same back. I sighed into his fur, he pulled back**

**"What's wrong?" **

**I looked into his eyes, "Nothing. I'm just happy." He chuckled softly.**

**"That's a new one." He mused "The Magical Misses Citronella is happy."**

**"The title sounds better on you." I laughed **

**"I'm not a queen." He scoffed.**

**"I wouldn't't be to sure Mistyoffelees."**

**"Hey, if I was queen that name would rock and you know it." He said as he winked. I giggled even more.**

**"I guess..." I smiled. "Today was a looooong day." I complained.**

**"Well, at least now you can relax." Misto started, "Tomorrow will be fun."**

**"Yeah," I said a little haft-hearted. **

**I scooted closer to Mistoffelees and brought my face up to his and closed my eyes "Kiss me." I whispered. He brought his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss as it got more complicated, "...Quaxo.." I mummerd to make him stop for a moment. "Hmm?" he asked pulling away.**

**"I love you." I told him, truthfully out of the heart. It wasn't't like a human twelve year old saying that, young humans don't know what they would be thinking. It was true. Not a bunch of bull shit. **

**"I love you too," He replied nuzzling me lovingly. And i believe he's telling the truth. I lay-ed down and sang.**

**"****Sparks fly it's like electricity  
I might die, when I forget how to breathe  
You get closer and there's no where in this world I'd rather be  
Time stops like everything around me is frozen  
And nothing matters but these  
Few moments when you open my mind to things I've never seen**

Cause when I'm kissin you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you  
When I'm kissin you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin you

Past loves they never got very far  
Walls up, made sure I guarded my heart  
And I promise I wouldn't do this  
Till I knew it was right for me  
But no one, no guy that I met before  
Could make me feel so right and secure  
And have you noticed I lose my focus  
And the world around me disappears

Cause when I'm kissin you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you  
When I'm kissin you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissin you

I've never felt nothing like this  
You're making me open up  
No point in even trying to fight this  
It kinda feels like it's love, love

Cause when I'm kissin you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissin you  
When I'm kissin you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you

* * *

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_**  
Okay that was Chapter...a...um... 10! Yeah. Whoa, I got that done in 1 whole day, man. its 12:12 and I still haven't done spell check. ugh! I got up at like 3:45 pm though soooooo... it kinda rules the whole 'Hard Worker' thing down. Sorry for the horrible description of Victoria's solo dance. It was hard to explain, I'm not in ballet either so that didn't help. lol um, Thank you for tolerating me! and Thax for reading! I like this chapter. Citro finds out about the mating dance. Yeah, and she's going to have a mate 'marrow. Lets find out what Mungo will do with Mistoffelees well-being. lol Jk, And Cirto got a kiss from The Magical Mister Mistoffelees! Bet you like that, not on the forehead. Lip-lockin' action. Man, I have a dirty mind like Tugger... I kept thinking thoughts NO fan fiction-er should hear. Aw, now you guys think i'm dirty. **

**` ~**********~Jelicle Quote~**********~`**

**"His ineffable, effable, effanineffable, deep, and inscrutable singular name."**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Alright, this looks good. Now I'-**

_**Hi Fan Fictioners~ **_

**Mungo stop stealing my keyboard**

_**sgkl; NOOO! **_

**YESS AND NO MORE CAPS LOCK!**

_**BUT I LIKEY CAPS LOCK! TT^TT**_

**Ha it's off! as I was saying- I'm going to go do whatever a Chelsee dose and surf the web. See ya. **

_**WOOOOOOOO! Mungojerrie in da house! What TeamJasper0897 doesn't know wont hurt her! That badly... But still I'm here so now we will have fun. I'm going to talk about the Best CATS character ever, that's right. The one cat who is Devilishly **__**handsome**__**, best fighter ever, best at Rock Band games cat, and stuff. M**_**-**

**Mistoffelees! Woo! yes Me The Magical Mis-**

__Tugger is in the house! Everyone may praise me now. Ah, I bet you wort expecting of me huh? Well Here is the most sexiest of characters.

**I Beg to differ.**

Misto stop stealing the keyboard!

_**Whoa, ok Mungo is ba-**_

Hello? Cool I knew I'd get them off! Hey, it's Citro and I just had to comment. Chelsee/TeamJasper0897 wanted me to give out some cookies! Me, Citronella gets to give out COOKIES! yay! Chelsee almost forgot, but she told me to say "I'm to pawsome to forget things as important as cookies." So I came and knocked the boys out. Except Misto, he's tied to a chair. Any ways. COOKIES!

- **OOO** these cookies go to her most faith-full reviewer- **Welsh Gem**She told me to say "Thanx for reviewing, You rock!" An-

**Mistoffelees has taken over once aga-**

No! Go back to our den Quaxo I'm busy! How'd you get out of that rope anyway?

**Hello? Magical Mister Mistoffelees!**

Oh yeah. Well I'm Magical Too! Like I was saying And Chelsee wanted to say she'll post the next chapter soon. Bye!

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Song- Kissin you link- .com/user/Twilight0897#p/f/10/xwVuo4tMVYY

ps: sorry it's on my youtube channel. but that's the song. I don't own it. I swearer on the Jelicles (I never do that)


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay! Here is the Ball! I own non I repeat none of this awesome stuff of characters! isn't that great! I dooo own Citronella though. Please excuse the horrible descriptions. I think they suck too don't worry. And I guess this is were I say 'Enjoy Reading this' but I'm just going to put- THIS CRAP SUCKS, ENJOY!. yeah that fit's the mood. lol And I'm sorry for the SUPER long wait. ****This is going to be different. I worn you.**

**I got up still snuggling with Quaxo, I stretched and thankfully it woke him up.**

**"GOOOOOOOD Morning!" I said rather cheerful.**

**He yawned "Morning, Citro" I nuzzled him and purred.**

**"Today is the Jellicle Ball." I stated. He nuzzled me back,**

**"Yep,"**

**"When dose this stuff start?" I asked. Dose it have a specific starting time?**

**"When the Jellicle Moon is out, that is when Munkus will give us the que to start the songs." He got up and stretched walking out in front of the den. Well now that sucks. I got up early and now I have to wait, what 6 full hours? Ugh. I walked out of my pipe and sat beside Mistoffelees.**

**"We should talk to Mungojerrie." He said at last. The thought never occurred to me, but I don't want Misto to be there when I tell him. What if he goes bananas?**

**"I think I should tell him alone." I said slowly.**

**"Why?" He asked, his brows knitted together.**

**"I just don't want him to, well, hurt you or something." His expression was understandable.**

**"Oh, okay." He smiled at me and irked me to go on and tell Mungo and Rumple. I walked up to the den and thought for a second. Should I knock? I would be polite. so I knocked -KNOCK KNOCK- (yes horrible knock sounds!) I saw Rumple poke out her head.**

**"Why didn't cha say it wuz you?" She asked. I shrugged as she let me walk in. Mungo was again sleeping. Dose the cat ever get up. Teaser said the magic words to wake him up and I sat on the floor they gave me there full attention. Great. **

**"Well, I know it's really really soon but..." I hesitated to go on. Maybe I do need Mistoffelees here.**

**"Hmm?" Teaser asked. I nodded and took a deep breath. Why dose it have to be so hard?**

**"I've found a mate. And I'm doing the weird dance." I said. I looked at there expressions. Teaser was bubbling with joy and Mungo looked like I hadn't said a word. He was normal**

**"Are you okay with that?" I asked a little in disbelief.**

**"Yep," Mungo said and smiled sweetly. Sweetly?**

**"Your acting weird Jerrie." I looked at his suspiciously.**

**Rumple finely exploded and squealed. "It's Mistoffelees isn't it?"**

**"No, it's Macavity." I said teasing. Mungo looked horror stuck. Did he really take that seriously? Then his expression died down when he realized after a full minute.**

**"And guess what!" Teaser said. I looked over to her she had a existing expression on her face as if she stole a big turkey dinner.**

**"What?" Me and Mungo said together.**

**"I'm pregnant. For real this time." She said proudly. Then I heard a thud. I looked where it came from. Mungojerrie was passed out on the floor. I spilled out a big laugh.**

**The sun was almost over the edge of the earth. How could the day have gone so fast? I was nervous. Everyone was in a specific spot. I was with Quaxo, we both shared the line in the song. I saw Demeter go into the clearing but a car came by. Even if it was outside the fence she hissed and scattered into Misto's hang out spot. (pipe) That's when the music started. Munkustrap who was concerned with his mate, scattered onto the trunk of the TSE car and looked about. Cassandra crawled into the clearing and put on a pose, Skimble shanks sniffed the air sensing it was time for the song, Pounce sat on a near by chair, Coricopat and his sister came out and looked both ways before finishing there pose. Electera came out next followed by The Rum Tum Jerk, Demeter still startled, came out from Quaxo's pipe.I looked over to Munkus as he sleeked off the car with ease and went into the clearing. He put his arms out protectively,like always, and spreed his legs out. He began the song.**

**Munkus- Are you blind when you're****born?**

**Demeter moved her arms and paws around****sang-****Can you see in the dark?**

**Skimble- Can you look at a king?**

**Asparagus he sat on a old arm chair- Would you sit on his throne?**

**Tugger- Can you say of your bite, that its worse than your bark?**

**Alonzo- can you cock of the walk?**

**Jellylorm- When your walking alone?**

**More cats came from there spots and sang along with the next lines.**

**Jellylorm-****When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?**

**Coricopat-****Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?**

**Jemima****- ****Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street****? **

**(I have n clue witch cat says this so I'm just going to have Munk say it. Sorry!)**

**Munkustrap****-****Do you know how to go to the Heaviside layer? **

**Because jellicles can and jellicles do Jellicles do and jellicles can Jellicles can and jellicles do Jellicles do and jellicles can Jellicles can and jellicles do.**

**Tantomile- Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?**

**Victoria and Jenny- Familiar with candle**

**Electra- With book and with Bell.**

**Bomby- Were you Whittington's friend?**

**Me and Quaxo jumped out and said together perfectly- The Pied Piper's assistant? **

**Tumblebrutus- Have you been an alumnus of heaven and hell?**

**My other two favorite cats came out. Mungo- Are you mean like a minx?**

**Rumple- Are you lean like a lynx? **

**Electra- Are you keen to be seen when you're smelling a rat?**

**Cassandra- Were you there when the pharaoh commissioned the Sphinx?**

**All- If you were, and you are, you're a Jellicle cat Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats!**

**Electra dived on a trapeze as we sang: can dive through the air like a flying trapeze! **

**This was where the choreography came in. Jenny told me stay in the back so I was with the toms. Besides Misto, who's always with the queens. (lol) I followed Tugger's and Munks's movements. Sometime during this Mist made his way up to me and winked. **

**All- We can turn double somersaults, bounce on a tire  
We can run up a wall, we can swing through the trees  
We can balance on bars, we can walk on a wire!**

**All- Jellicles can and jellicles do (x4) Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats (x4) **

**Then we all clustered together, Jenny pushed me beside her and I was directly above Tugger. Rumple was also by my side above Quaxo. I remembered Jenny told me that the queens say one line and then the toms.**

**Queens- Can you sing at the same time in more than one key? Duets by Rossini-**

**Toms- Duets by Rossini and waltzes by Strauss?**

**Queens- Ahhaahhhahhahhhahhh (idk)**

**Toms- And can you (as cats do) begin with a 'C'?**

**Jennyanydots- AAAAAAAAH!**

**All- That always triumphantly brings down the house?**

**All- Jellicle cats are queen of the nights Singing at astronomical heights Handling pieces from the 'Messiah' Hallelujah, angelical Choirrrrr-**

**A boot was thrown by some human and stoped us I was the only one that reacted the way I did and guess what I laughed. I stoped immediately and then we sang the whole verse over again because of the dumb boot...and me. After we sang that over we stood up more straightly and put our paws out in front of us and sang-**

**All- The mystical divinity of unashamed felinity Round the cathedral rang 'Vivat' Life to the everlasting cat! Feline, fearless, faithful and true To others who do-what.**

**We scattered out and I almost tripped but was caught by Pounce. I nodded to him quickly giving him a smile of thanks. I knew I'd trip! I stayed in the back again with Vicky and Jemima.**

**All- Jellicles do and jellicles can  
Jellicles can and jellicles do  
Jellicle cats sing Jellicle chants  
Jellicles old and jellicles new  
Jellicle song and Jellicle dance  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats **

**This was the part where we sang the types of cats thing. I stayed in the back accompanied by Plato. I once again tripped but someone caught me to my surprise it was Misto. Aw, he sacrificed his spot in the front to be with me! He whispered a quick "You okay" with concern in his eyes. I merely nodded as we went back to singing missing the first haft.**

**All: -Skeptical cats, Dispeptical cats  
Romantical cats, Pedantical cats  
Critical cats, parasitical cats  
Allegorical cats, metaphorical cats  
Statistical cats and mystical cats  
Political cats, hypocritical cats  
Clerical cats, hysterical cats  
Cynical cats, rabbinical cats **

**All: Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats  
Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats!**

**Then** **Asparagus looked into the night. And sang. "There's a man over there!" Was he foe real? "With a look of surprise,****As much as to say well now how about that?" Munkustrap ran up beside him****and said:**

**"Do I actually see with my own very eyes." They looked to each other. "A man who's not heard of a Jellicle Cat." We all gasped! Who is one to not know a Jellicle Cat? That's absurd! I has first to as- sing, rather-**

**"What's a Jellicle Cat?" Then the others joined in Misto and Jenny gathered to my sides and sang the words too.**

**"Whats a Jellicle Cat." Then everyone said one last time "Whats a Jellicle Cat." We all gathered in a bunch. I was at the corner sitting with the queens. This was The Naming Of Cats. We clicked our heads to the sides and began. I remembered that they actually put my name in here. I was grateful. They said that since I was part of the tribe, I was apart of their songs as well.**

**All- The naming of cats is a difficult matter, it isn't just one of your Holiday games. You may think at first I'm as mad as a hatter when I tell you a cat must have three different names. First of all there's the name that the family use daily Such as Peter, Augustus, Alonzo or James**

**Such as Victor or Jonathan, George or Bill Bailey, All of them sensible, everyday names. There are fancier names if you think they sound sweeter. Such as Plato, Admentas, Citro, Electra, Demeter. But all of them sensible everyday names.**

**But I tell you a cat needs a name that's particular A name that's peculiar, and more dignified Else how can he keep up his tail perpendicular, Or spread out his whiskers, or cherish his pride? Of names of this kind, I can give you a quorum Such as Munkustrap, Quaxo or Coricopat. Such as Bombalurina, or else Jellylorum. Names that never belong to more than one cat.-**

**-We all spreed apart. It was almost time to do my solo. Wonderful...I hope I don't trip.-**

**All: "But above and beyond there's still one name left over. And that is the name that you never will guess, The name that no human research can the at himself knows, and will never confess"**

**I slowly slunk away from the crowed. I got to the clearing as the where saying the ineffable parts as I got up. It wasn't that hard this time. I finally got to the one pose where Quaxo runs out when I remembered, EVERYONE IS WATCHING ME! My breathing became faster, Mistoffelees ran from the pipe and we danced. Then he began to sing his voice is always so interesting. **

**"Jellicle cats come out tonight. Jellicle cats come one come all. The Felicle moon is shining bright! Jellicle come to the Jellicle ball." **

**Munkustrap explained the reason of the Ball. I never knew the true meaning! Some cats gets to go to the Heaviside Layer? And they get to be reborn, I wonder who it could be. Maybe it shall be Gus, he is suffering from a few things. I think it should be Gus, poor kitty. Mistoffelees voice broke me out of my wondering mind, well not just his voice every ones. **

**"Who will it be?" **

**Then following every ones lead we all greeted Munkus trap, I bowed to him next to Misto and then sleeked away over to the TSE car since I wasn't needed for this next act. Quaxo soon followed after accidentally thinking it was a different act and made a silly fool of himself. He popped up and nuzzled me.**

**"Hello, Citronella." he purred.**

**"Hey, Quax." I said glancing around in case they herd me use his real name. Thankfully they where all enjoying the voices of Munk and Jenny. Featuring Bomby, Jelly, and Deme. I mentally giggled.**

**"You did great during the dance." He commented.**

**"Thank you, your dancing was great too." I smiled up at him, he gave me a smile back. We listened to the rest of that song and all of a sudden as the song was ending we herd a large **_**RIP**_** and "Meow." Everyone new what to say. Why is The Rum Tum Tugger a curious cat? Why is he such a horrible beast? I watched him do his stupid dance and then he kicked a ball directly at Quaxo. He ducked at the right time. **

**"How despicable!" He exclaimed angrily. "Your gonna pay Rum Tum Tugger." He got off the trunk and gracefully got beside Tugger who was about to sing the next line but before he got a single word Misto did it for him. In his own style.**

**"The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore!"**

**Tugger slightly glared but rolled it off. That's when I got an idea, once Misto came back I looked at him and told him not to pay any mind to what I'm about to do. He simply nodded as I smirked and left the car. I padded over to Tugger. He didn't notice witch was a good thing. I carefully raised my vice over everyone else and changed the words 'Artful and knowing' into..**

**"Is Awful Annoying!" Everyone couldn't help but laugh. Alonzo almost choked! Then as he sang the rest of the song I imitated all his moves and if he looked over I simply act like a fan kitten. Even Munkustrap tried to hold in a chuckle. finally when he was basking in his end music everyone let out some howls of laughter. Then Tugger stopped and pointed; every head went to the direction to see a old grey cat. She had a torn coat, she had a all black stomach that glistened with glitter. She looked oddly familiar. Her eyes where beautiful but stained with much emotion of sadness and hurt they where a beautiful blue. She wasn't that old around Munk or Tugger's age. Her coat was stained with sand and looked horrible, but I wanted to comfort her because of her eyes. I didn't get up though because Munkustrap was glaring at her. Jemima tried to give the cat her paw as a sign of friendship but Skimbleshanks stop ed her rather quickly. What is wrong with this cat? Is she that much of a threat? Bombalurina circled her and winced at her when catching sight of her face, Jennyanydots stoped Electra from accepting her also and shook her head at the torn cat, Another tom scratched her in an attempt to fool her of friendship. I herd a silent growl beside me and I looked over to Quaxo, who looked away from the grey cat. I don't understand. **

**"Hey, Quaxo who is she?" I asked in a whisper for he could only hear. He looked over at me with his blue eyes.**

**"She is Grizabella, The Glamor Cat." He announced.**

**"Why is it that she is hatted so much? What has she done to receive this treatment?" I asked confused of this 'Glamor Cat's story.**

**"When she was here she was much more...Beautiful. She was like Bomby but more ungrateful for her looks she used them for what she wanted in life, she used them for herself. She fooled some of the toms around us into false love. She had stolen many a heart. Then she left and went about the world but in her return she didn't come back as glamorous as before and we shun her for this, she says the world has changed her but the elders forbid any type of friendship. She gets what she deserves." Mistoffelees filled me in with the info.**

**"Who's heart did she steal?" I asked still whispering.**

**"Munkustrap." He replied looking away. Glaring slightly at the memories. Munkustrap. Oh everlasting, poor Munk! He was betrayed. I was brought back to reality by Bomby joining into the song that was going on.**

**"Grizabella, the glamor cat, Grizabella, the glamor cat!" They sang. **

**Everyone joined in at the end: "And who would ever suppose that That was Grizabella, the glamor cat!" Every one but me that is. She slank off the stage/clearing then. I don't think she's that bad, perhaps the world did change her. Perhaps the world had been cruel to her in ways people would shudder and wince because of. I think Grizabella should be made friends wi-**

**"Is not skin and bones!"**

**Oooops. Snapped back into reality...again. I look over to the commotion and see Misto's fat uncle Bustopher Jones. I smiled wide as I joined in with this activity. It was fun seeing Quaxo act like a cute little kitten, rolling around messing with Bustopher. I guess this is where Misto acts super prissy. I mentally laughed. As the song finished Bustopher sat off to the side on the silly top hat. I was then pulled to the side by four paws, one covering my mouth the other three pulling me to the side. I was frightened but then I realized it was only Teaser and Mungo.**

**"Calm 'own Citron is us!" Mungo whispered in my ear. I bit his hand covering my muzzle. He quickly took it off and cradled it like a baby.**

**"What was that for?" I asked still standing behind the junk in the clearing. **

**"We need your help, Gard our loot its our turn ta sing our song." Teaser said. We'll throw it to you, just don't let Munk and Lonzo get it or our tails will be fried!" **

**"Okay just never do that again or I'll be the one to fry your tails. Literally." I said holding my paw up showing a small flame flicker from it.**

**"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." Mungo said. "We got some 'ood loot so keep it guarded 'ood!" Teaser let out a loud giggle.**

**"Shhh!" Mungojerrie said desperately. "They'll find us if ya do that again member what append last time!" She only giggled again "SHHHH!" and with that they made her way into the clearing. I crept into the shadows with the loot. There song was much more exotic than the other ones in the ball. I loved the dance they did, even if Teaser was pregnant she will always be able to dance. They where almost to the end when they pulled me out from my spot and did cart weels egging me to join with, of course I'd never upset Teaser so I joined. Mungo and I did a double windmill and then he topped it off with him and Rumpleteaser doing one. But then Munkustrap and Alonzo appeared in front of them loot in there hands.**

**"Ooops?" I said smiling nervously shrugging. They had thrown the loot over the yard. Jerrie looked accusingly at Teaser.**

**"What?" She asked**

**"It wuz your idea ta give it ta Citronella!" He said bitterly. "Oh, lesh give the loot ta Citron, she'll eep it shafe!" He mocked Teaser's cute innocent voice. Then Mistoffelees sniffed the air and looked about the ground.**

**"Old Deuteronomy?" His voice rang. He turned to Munkustrap who looked at him then at Coricopat and Tantomile. **

**"I believe that it is Old Deuteronomy." They sang together in perfect harmony.**

**Everyone sang in with Old D's song. I stayed close to Victoria that time. Munkustrap started a song that explained the story of The Rumpus Cat. We all dressed up as a bunch of horrid Policle dogs and poodles and mocked them by barking. That one was probably my favorite during the whole night. And then we danced during the ball and then the...matting dance. It went better that I expected. Hearing Mistoffelees whisper reassurances in my ear and watching Vicky dance is always a treat. Then Grizabella came upon the stage once again. Cori and Tanto where the first to shun her. Tugger puffed his mane up and walked past her glaring at her briefly, I stood up getting out of Quaxo's arms and extended my hand out to her giving her a small smile but before she could do anything Skimble stopped me. Giving me a stern look that was telling me not to try that again. Jemima did the same thing and Munkus stopped her. Tumbleburtus teased her and bumped her. She almost fell but she regained confidence as Demeter tempted to help but once her eyes reached the torn cat she fled into Bombalurina's arms. Munkustrap stood in front of her arms out protecting his tribe but as soon as she took a step toward him he stepped away over to the side. Behind her Jelly began to sing-**

**"You see the border of her coat is torn and stained with sand." Victoria began to go up to Grizz but Jelly quickly pulled her away over to Old D. Jemima sang then.**

**"And you see the corner of her eye twist like a crooked pin." She did the same as Victoria but Jenny pulled her away and hissed at the grey queen. I've never seen Jenny so mean before. **

**Gizabella tempted to dance but her bones declined so she tried other methods but nothing worked so she stopped. I looked into her eyes again. Those blue eyes. I've seen then before, I know I have. Then she started to sing, but I knew this song. My mother would sing it, and her voice! That voice- **_**Like my mothers**_**. She is my mother's sister! I gasped aloud. I have seen her before! She was there when I had my third birthday, she held me as a a small kitten. She was there. She is my aunt, she is the only one in my family left. I single tear slipped down my face and Quaxo looked at me concerned. I stood up out of my spot and sang the next verse.**

**"And the wind begins to moan." She looked over at me in confusion. I continued, "Memory, All alone in the moonlight. I can smile at the old days I was beautiful then." I looked into her eyes as I extended my hand. No one could stop me. I would burn there tail if they would try. She took it, as I nuzzled her.**

**"I know you, you are Crystal's daughter, Citronella is that really you?" Grizabella asked**

**"Yes, and you are my aunt." She smiled. But then Munkustrap came up but before he could speak I spoke.**

**"Munkustrap, I know that the tribe must shun her, but She is the only one left of my true family. Please let her explain her side of the story. She is the only one who could tell me about my parents and she is the only one I have left." He nodded slightly and turned to Grizz.**

**"You may stay but please let us continue the ball, Grizzabella I would like to talk with you afterwords." Old D must have said something because as I watched him return to his father Old D smiled at Munk. He made two cats happy tonight. At first the cats where wary but Mistoffelees was the first to come up. He extended his paw to her and she took it slowly.**

**"Hello, Grizzabella." He greeted softly. Then Teaser bounced up and took Gizz's paw.**

**"Hello, I'm Rumpleteaser." She smiled widely and happily. Soon after Mungo came up followed by Jemima and Victoria. Everyone accepted Grizzabella. Then The ball continued on. Grizzabella usually sat beside me or if I got up to sing she would be off to the side. After Skimble's song there was a loud crash and evil laughter. I knew that laughter. **

**"Macavity!" Demeter yelled. Everyone was frozen as Macavity's Hench cats stole Old Deuteronomy. everyone scattered away I went into a small hidding spot. Demeter and Bomby began to sing then. Quaxo came over and I nuzzled into his arms listening to there song, but my mind started to wonder about the night my parents died. I remember every detail. I remember ever scream. I remember every yell. My mind snapped back when the other queens joined into the song. I burrowed my face even deeper into Mistoffelees chest and blocked the sounds out. As I looked up I saw Old D. Old D is back! But why would Macavity let us have our leader back? But then Demeter pounced onto his back reviling Macavity. Munkustrap then fought him and I jumped out of Misto's arms seeing that Macavity grabbed Demeter. Alonzo then came to her rescue taking her as Munkustrap hissed and clawed at him. But soon Munk fell and Alonzo fought the Hidden Paw, but Macavity shook him off and climbed to the highest junk pile and disappeared in a shock of electricity wires, witch supplied our light during this event. Everything was dark and gloomy. **

**"**_**Macavity's not there**_**!" Everyone gasped in horror. I went over to my aunt who was closest to me since I jumped away from Misto, who I couldn't see from the dark. Someone found a light and looked about untill rested on Munkustrap. Demeter quickly padded over to her mate and nuzzled him. **

**"We have to find Old Deuteronomy." We sang in usion.**

**"You ought to ask the Magical Mister Mistoffelees!" The light quickly went to the voice. Tugger. "The original conjuring cat."**

**"Tugger...I told you not to sing that!" I herd Quaxo whisper beside me I tuned to him. I didn't even know he was there. I used my magic and made a small flicker of light. **

**"What's he singing?" I asked**

**"A song he made up as a kit. I told him not to sing it." He then disappeared as Tugger continued.**

**"Think that it's nearly misplaced, You've seen it one moment but then it is gone but you think that it's merly misplaced. You've seen it one moment but the it is gone! But you find it next week laying out on the lawn!" **

**My tuxedo tom then came down on a rope...i think...and Tugger continued singing while Mistoffelees danced. Considering what just happened it brightened every ones mood hearing Tugger sing and Misto perform. Everyone smiled and some laughed. Quaxo seamed happy even if he was dancing to Tugger's singing. Then he took out a red sheet magically from the TSE car and grabbed my paw.**

**"I need your help." he said into my ear. I nodded. "Okay all you have to do is say these words... **_**kliem kliem maġika li ħadd ma jaf"  
"**_**kliem maġika li ħadd ma jaf" i repeated**

**"Yes." I nodded again. He then picked a cat out the crowd; Cassandra. And put her under the red sheet. He grabbed my paw again and gave me the que to say the words with him. He picked the sheet up slowly and out came Old D! Tugger than finished up the song. Cassandra was saftly returned and Gus got to go to the heavy side layer. I was tired. **

**"Aunt Grizabella you can stay in my den if you wish it is in the back of the junkyard."**

**She looked up smiling, "Yes but then where would you stay?" She asked frowning**

**"Well, I can always stay with my mate, If he doesn't mind." I asked up at Mistoffelees who was sitting right beside me.**

**"He would never say no." He nuzzled he gently, I nuzzled back.**

**"Okay, now stop being all lovey-Dory you two it's almost midnight and Munk will have my head if he finds anyone outside, it's my duty tonight." Alonzo said braking our moment up.**

**"Your just mad I didn't use you for my act." Misto said still nuzzling me.**

**"No I'm not." Lonzo pouted. He so was. Me, Misto and, Grizz walked her to her new Junkyard den and he teleported us to his. I gave him a kiss and curled up beside him.**

**"Goodnight Quaxo." I said yawning.**

**"Goodnight, love."**

**THE END FOREVER! ... not.**

**It's not the end. I'd be stupid to stop here plus in the summary it says Macavity wants Citron dead so that's impossible if the story's over. I can't believe I'm just now updating I'm sooo mean to you guys. oh and here's some cookies for Iamtwilight - OOOO **

**um... I hope you like the difference in the ball. Citron has an relative in the yard now! and Rumple is prego! I can't wait till the kit is born! I'm going to go name searching! And the magic words are in Maltese the translation is ****Magic words that no one knows**** interesting spell huh? Pppft. kliem maġika li ħadd ma jaf! lol. but it dosen't mean that in the story... it's a .:magic spell:.**

**.:Jellicle Quote:.**

**"The Jellicle Moon Is Shining Bright!"**

**And I just wanna say thanx to all my reviewers. And I thank you for not comming to Ohio and ripping my head off. Love you guys!**

**- Chel$see**


End file.
